The Heirs to the Throne
by breezyyy
Summary: The book glowed when Blaine touched it but at Kurt's hand the light filled the room. With that light their fates were bound. Blaine would one day take over the throne and now, Kurt was no longer the servant boy, but something even more… magical.
1. Prologue

AN: Hello! I've returned, with another AU too. I'm pretty excited about this story and I've got to say, it's going to be a long journey, so please enjoy it! I also wanted to give a big big thanks to coffeeheidi for her amazing beta skills! She makes everything readable and cleans up all my sloppy mistakes. So thank you!

Full Summary: A pound of friendship, a little mystery, a pinch drama, a dash of adventure, a tablespoon of twists, a cup of conflict, and a dollop of romance, mix well, and you have THE HEIRS TO THE THRONE … A story of two boys, who grow as people, as friends and who have to come into their own, apart and together, to save their friendship and kingdom. A Klaine Prince story.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Blood Waters the Ground<span>

* * *

><p>A flash of light in the world gone dark.<p>

A name was torn from a throat. "Blaine!"

A response was choked in fear. "Kurt."

There was a battle.

And there were swords.

And magic.

And monsters.

Men do not always live to see the end of battles.

Let alone reap the rewards of their blood spilt on the battlefields.

Kurt was on one side of the war.

Blaine was on the other.

Between them was time, misunderstandings, fears, hopes, but most importantly were the monsters themselves.

Not all will survive the battle. Not all will come through unscathed.

Blood is shed. Death is present, scythe and all.

Will our princes survive?

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, a flash of lightening illuminating the field for a single second. In that moment, Kurt saw Blaine, perfect, smiling, beautiful, <em>his<em> Blaine, stabbed through his chest plate.

The boy looked down in shock, hand coming up around the blade as he stumbled backwards, knees giving out before landing hard on the earth's soil. He heard the exclamation, felt the power in his name, like it had been torn from Kurt's throat. "Kurt," he breathed.

In a second, Kurt was across the grassy plane, feet swift as wind, breezing through the chaotic warzone. Blood spilled from the wound, staining the chain mail and metal plating. Things that were suppose to protect him, they were suppose to _protect_ _him_, Kurt screamed in his mind. Kurt dropped to his knees, hands flying to the wound, eyes wide and scared. Blaine's eyes on the other hand, stayed fixated on Kurt's face as he hurriedly thought of what to do, trying not to panic.

"Hello," Blaine choked out, breathless.

Kurt finally looked away from the sword and locked eyes with Blaine, who wore a stupid little smile. And who could be smiling at a time like this, Kurt mentally yelled.

"It's been so long," Blaine continued, talking through a thick throat. "Felt like an eternity without you,"

Kurt's bottom lip wobbled without his consent and he blinked in rapid succession. He clutched at Blaine's hand, his other hand stroking the famous curls. "Much too long," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry," he tried not to cry.

Blaine shook his head weakly, "No, no. Don't apologize. You had, have a duty. Just like me..." He sucked in a breath, air rattling in his chest. "Our fates eventually had to diverge right? It couldn't be Blaine and Kurt forever, right?" He smiled once more, a pained smile.

A tear slipped from Kurt's eye and he bowed his head for a heartbeat. As he raised his head, he seemed to suddenly take in strength and determination. "No, I am not letting you die. Our paths are not diverging one moment longer. I'm going to make sure it's Blaine and Kurt forever."

Now he just had to figure out how to save Blaine. He could do it... Right?

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, that was the prologue, the first chapter will be much, much longer and will be up shortly. I just wanted to test the waters with a prologue of what's to come in the far future. Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. The Mothers

AN: Welcome one and all to chapter! I hope you like the first chapter with little!Blaine and little!Kurt. Writing them as kids is a lot of fun. Hope you enjoy! Again, thank you coffeeheidi for the awesome corrections for the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago, in a far away kingdom, lived a prince and a village boy. The prince was the only heir to the throne without any other siblings. The village boy was too the only heir, to his father's blacksmithery. Together they coexisted in this wondrous kingdom of the name Gienseng, coexisted for, at that moment, neither boy new of the other's existence. That would all change however, when a concerned mother would make a pack with another. A pack that, unknowingly, would change the course of history in mountainous ways, especially for the young prince and village boy.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mothers<strong>

* * *

><p>Clear sky melted from violet to blue as the sun rose over the horizon, the golden rays stretched upon the rolling hills, tickled the forests, and kissed the rivers and lakes blue. Far in the east, beyond the sea and past the mountain caps of white snow lay a kingdom, tall and strong, named Gienseng. As the sunbeams engulfed the kingdom in the morning, someone so little, yet of such grand importance lay in bed, refusing to acknowledge the breaking day.<p>

"Your highness! Your highness!"

The voice of a woman broke the tranquil scene as she bustled about the large room. A mound was snuggled in the bed of reds and blues of heavy feathered sheets. This mound groaned at the woman's voice, shifting, but moved no further.

The woman, hair pulled back off her face, donning simple but well cared for clothing, poured water into a basin before picking up the abandoned clothes littering the cobbled floor. With one glance at the mound, she shook out the shirts and pants, than folded them quickly. "Your highness." She called out once more. The mound stayed silent and still.

Grinning fondly, she stated, "Oh goodness, Prince Blaine, it's nearly midmorning! You should be up! Little boys like you need to be up. Up and dressed to go outside and use up that boundless energy you have." Her voice lowered as she quipped, "And keep that energy out of my hair…what little is left of it anyways."

A head full of wild black curls popped up from the mound of sheets, locks flying about as the boy rubbed at his eyes with fisted hands. He groaned, and with a sleep riddled voice, responded, "But, Rosieee," he drawled out, "It's not like I'm allow'd to p'way with the ow'ther kids of the court, let alone go outside and 'act as low as a common villager.'" The boy's voice, not yet able to pronounciate everything correctly, went lower at the end as he mocked the words that was previously preached to him. "Besides I'm not a wi'ttle boy," He added, pouting, finally done clearing the sleep from his eyes.

Rosalina's eyes turned sad as she gazed upon him, "I know your highness, maybe you could go for a ride today instead? Or have another lesson with Sir Leon? It might be nice to get a few tips from him on your mathematics work."

The young charge flopped back on the bed with a loud groan. "I'm tired of riding a'wone. I tire of learning a'wone." The aging maid breathed out heavily through her nose and didn't answer but to lay out the young prince's outfit for the day, for whatever he chose to do that day.

Blaine rolled out from the sheets, head peeking up from under them. His hazel eyes were bright and they locked on Rosalina's pudding colored eyes; they were sad and tugged at the elderly's heartstrings. Almost too quiet to hear, he asked, tone fearful and just a bit hopeful, "Rosie, do you think I can ever play freely? Do, do you think I'll ever find a true friend?"

Rosalina froze for a blink before she slowly approached her charge and knelt at his bedside. Eyes inches from his, locked in gaze, she replied equally as soft, "I dare say you will, my little prince." Her hand came up to cup his jaw, her thumb stroking the apple of his cheek. "You are a bright ball, happy, pure and true. You love with everything, and you are a good boy, Prince Blaine. You will find someone to share everything with, your adventures, your fun, and your heart, little prince. You will find this person and when you do, _you'll protect them at all cost_. For they are you and you are them. Like two halves of the sky, you are the day and they will be the night. Believe me little one, that person will come."

A single tear fled from the prince's eye and fell upon the woman's hand. The hope shone deep in his orbs, yet his tone sounded scared to dare for such a thing, "You really believe so Rosie?" Rosalina's heart broke for her prince and she silently cursed the cruelty of her king. Eyes closed at that crack in her heart, she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, "I truly believe that in the purest corner of my heart, little prince."

She rested her forehead against his for a single moment before pulling away and climbing to her feet. She smoothed down her skirt and fixed her hair but made no move to wipe the silent tears from her face. "Come now, Prince Blaine. Let's go see what your mother is up to today. Maybe you can join her in her duties?"

Blaine rolled out of bed, dropping to the floor like a raggedy doll. "Fine," he mumbled into the colorful rug under his bed.

"Up, up, Prince Blaine," Rosalina swatted at him with a pair of pants she had been folding.

The boy stood, splashed water on his face, and dressed quickly, shirt unknowingly on backwards. Rosie finished putting away all the clothes and turned to the ready boy. "Well? Off with you!" She shooed him out with a wave of her hand, a warm smile spread across her face.

Blaine could never resist a smile and after a moment of deliberation he surged forward and hugged Rosie's legs. He then graced her with a large beam before dashing out of the room and down the corridor and up the stairs to his parent's room.

Unlike Rosalina, Blaine's mother saw the despair in her son's heart and she knew how lonely the boy was. But the king was a hard man and did not heed the words his wife worried about. Queen Amelia was fair and kind but what most did not know about their queen was that she was sly and resourceful. Being married to such a man since her teen years made it so she learned quickly how to get her way through unconventional means yet make it seem like it was the best for everyone.

So if her son needed a friend, a true friend, then he would have one. The king be damned. Civil status be damned.

Blaine grinned to the two guards standing outside of his mother's room and picked up speed as the two swung open the heavy wooden doors; a practice between the three of them as Blaine often flew into the room every morning.

"Mother!" A shrill voice shouted merrily and Amelia turned on the spot to embrace her son after his grand entrance. "Mother, I have nothing to do!" He bemoaned into her gown, "What do you think we should do today?"

The mother smiled softly and kissed the full head of curls in greeting, but before she could respond, Blaine had roughly pulled away from his hug, frowning deeply. He stuck out his tongue, eyes locked on her gown. "What on earth are you wearing, mother? I don't like this dress. It's icky. And gross." He dramatically wiped his hands on his vest, apparently the grossness of the gown was catching.

Bemused, Amelia stared down at her little boy, "Well then, that won't do!" She exclaimed, playing along. "Why don't you pick something acceptable for me to wear, Blaine."

Blaine beamed up at her, done sticking his tongue out at her dress, "Okay mother!" He raced over to her wardrobe and flung open the doors before plunging into the sea of fabrics.

She smiled fondly at the goof before turning back to glance out of her window. Her eyes, green like forest pines, were caught by the busy market below. The market. A pale face splattered with freckles and bright blue eyes came to the front of her mind. Melinda.

Turning on the spot, energy caught her heart and she smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Alright Blaine! Do you have something suitable picked out for me? Because I have an idea of what we could do today."

The boy in question, almost lost in the fabrics, pushed aside a yellow dress, exposing his head, curls frizzy and wild and an impish grin on his face. "Really! What?"

He threw himself from the wardrobe, battling his way out from the sticky tentacles of the monsters. Newly freed, Blaine shook his head, trying to move the curls from blocking his sight as he grinned up at his mother. His excitement was palpable as he bounced in place, "Oh mother! Where are we goin'? What are we doin'?" He asked, voice high in exuberance.

His mother always came up with the best ideas! He was so excited!

* * *

><p>"Shoppingggg…?" He drew out the word, trailing along after his mother who walked tall and gracefully through the crowds, a sharp contrast to her son who walked with slump shoulder, noddley arms all but dragging on the ground as he walked.<p>

"We'll be quick, love, I just have to pick up some new fabrics for a new dress, since you obviously do not approve of half my things." The queen quipped as her eyes scanned the charts looking for that familiar stand.

Blaine groaned in response, regretting the critic he had for his mother's dress, but really that puffy mess looked like horse dung. But when his mother said she had something in mind, he thought they were going to the creek outside of the gates to have a picnic and catch fireflies at night like they had the last time he had spent the day with her. He had not thought she would have them go shopping!

"Oh hush, Blaine, we won't be long," Amelia scolded fondly, ruffling his hair as he caught up to her. Quick eyes scanned the crowds, smiling to those she made eye contact with. They ventured deeper in the lower village and the queen began to fret. Was the cart no longer out? Was it out of business?

But then she spotted it, a simple thing, but with colorful ribbons tied to the posts that blew in the wind. Amelia grinned to herself and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on, love, I found the cart!"

Her son groaned in response to which she could only laugh, too delighted to take to heart his displeasure.

Heart racing and head high, she approached the cart who's attendant had their back to them. "Melinda," Amelia said quietly, suddenly a bit nervous about the whole thing as she came face to face with the woman from her past. She was afraid she would have to repeat herself louder this time, as the other had not responded to her name in the loud marketplace.

But the woman in question finally turned, blue eyes wide in shock. Her face quickly rearranged itself into a pleasant smile before she curtseyed, "Your highness," she greeted Amelia politely.

Queen Amelia's eyes were sad at the movement but she smiled nonetheless, "Oh Melinda," she said, meaning to correct the other's reaction but stopped short, as she knew this wasn't the place, and Melinda knew that as well as she sent Amelia a sharp look. Amelia cleared her throat, not noticing Blaine as he slipped out of her grip. "I need to purchase new fabrics for some dresses. And I know you have the best…"

Blaine left the conversation quickly; not wanting to listen to the discussion on which color would better fit his mother's skin tone. He was about to turn around and go meander among the carts around but then a shot of movement caught his eyes. Curious, Blaine ducked down. Beyond the cart, and behind the woman talking to his mother, swayed a pair of legs sitting on something. Glancing up to see if his mother was paying attention, Blaine scurried under the cart and found himself looking up, up at a boy sitting atop a barrel.

This boy held a handful of flowers in his hand, stroking the petals as his legs swung freely. Blaine found himself tongue caught by a dragon, unable to speak as he watched this boy with chestnut hair sing softly to himself. The other boy seemed to finally catch on that there was another in his presence when he smiled down at Blaine.

"Hi," The other boy greeted him voice high and a little squeaky.

Blaine beamed brightly, "'ello!" He exclaimed, pulling his self up to his tallest height as he starred up at the new boy.

The one with blue eyes peered down at the intruder with intrigue. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blaine!" He said around his smile.

Kurt grinned back, "Hello, Blaine. I'm Kurt," He slipped down from the barrel, landing easily on the ground. He brushed down his pants with his free hand before smiling back at Blaine once more.

Blaine offered his hand like he has seen older people do and Kurt took it after a second of confusion, the two serious as they shook their hands before giggling softly. Kurt gazed down slightly and grinned when he spotted Blaine's shoes, "I like your boots," he complimented.

The other knocked his heels together and smiled back, "Thanks!" He responded brightly. He bit his lip quickly before offering, "I like your flowers."

Kurt held them close to his chest protectively, "Thanks, I like them too. They're colorful."

"Yeah, they are! I like that yellow one there. It has a lot of petals," Blaine said, slightly envious, as he wanted pretty flowers too. He glanced up to check on his mother, maybe she could buy him some pretty flowers too, but she was still talking to the other woman.

"What games do you like to play, Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly, curious to see if this new boy liked to play the same games he did.

Blaine's eyes rolled in his head as he thought before deciding, "I like to play knights!"

Kurt beamed, his front tooth missing, "Me too!" Maybe he could play with Blaine and he could be the knight that could rescue him, the princess.

"Yeah! I like to be the knight though," Blaine said happily, but he realized that with just the two of them, it would be difficult to play his favorite game of rescuing the princess from the evil dragon who captured her. So he thought and came up with the solution quickly, "But you could be the princess and I could rescue you and stuff."

Kurt smiled back easily, "Okay! I like to be the princess 'nyways." He shuffled, "Do you wana play now?"

Blaine looked back to his mother who was still engaged and nodded quickly, "Yeah! Before I have to leave."

Kurt nodded and offered, "I'll go hide now and you have to find me and rescue me."

"From the evil dragon right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned and shook his head, "Dragons aren't evil. But you can rescue me from the bad knight."

Thrown a loop with the knowledge that dragons weren't evil, Blaine agreed with the new game plan.

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed and turned on the spot, "Come rescue me, Sir Blaine!" He said over his shoulder before he took off.

Blaine smiled and counted, little hands covering his eyes, "One…two…four… six…five…seven…eight…ten… wait, no, nine… ten!" At the end he took off, brandishing his invisible sword, wishing he had the wooden one he had gotten for his birthday this last spring.

He hacked through the forest and bushes that were trying to drag him away and keep him from the princess. As he crouched behind a stack of hay around the corner from the carts, he spotted the evil knight keeping watch over the sleeping princess.

Growling, he sprung up and with a war cry he slashed at the knight, but alas, this evil man was strong and very good. Kurt, laying prone on the ground under an empty cart with his hands -which held the flowers still – were folded over his chest. His head rolled to the side to watch his rescue attempt.

But Blaine was determined and he was not about to let this, this, brute keep him from the beautiful Kurt! With a duck, a slash and a kick, he was able to knock the weapon from his hands. One last jab and stab, he defeated the evil knight! Jumping over the body, he ran over and opened the pretend door.

"Do not fear! I am Sir Blaine and I have come to save you pretty Princess Kurt!" Blaine announced valiantly.

Kurt hopped up and grinned, "Oh thank you, Sir Blaine!" Kurt wetly kissed Blaine's cheek and gave him a big hug.

Blaine's cheeks were red when Kurt pulled back and he muttered, "You're welcome," Though usually when he played this by himself in his room he always told the princess that it was his pleasure and it was all in a day's work as a knight. Kurt grinned and locked eyes with Blaine.

Twin cries went through the air, "Blaine!" "Kurt!"

The boys jumped and frowned, "My mother," they chorused then giggled. Wordlessly they ran back towards their respective mothers, Blaine ducking under the cart to his mother's side. He missed the pointed look his mother sent Kurt's.

"Hi, mother," Blaine greeted sweetly.

Amelia smiled down at her son, "Ready to go home now, sweetie?" He pouted in response, groaning. She frowned, "But I thought you hated shopping." She asked confused.

Blaine nodded, "I do, but, but I was playing with Kurt."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but maybe you can play with Kurt another day," she offered.

The boy kicked at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's what you always say," he muttered with a heavy frown.

Amelia pretended she didn't hear that last bit before turning to Melinda. "Melinda, could you please carry the fabrics back with me to my room?"

The other woman knew the question was but a polite demand and smiled tightly, "Of course, my queen." She gathered up the three different colored fabrics before looking down at Kurt, "Come along, Kurt, stick close okay, I don't want to lose you in the crowds, again."

Kurt nodded eagerly, glad that he could continue to talk to Blaine and followed his mother. Melinda made eye contact with the woman that worked the cart next to her. "Catherine, could you watch my cart?" The woman agreed and Melinda walked around and followed the queen.

Blaine fell back and the two quickly began to chat, telling of past adventures and games they liked to play. Meanwhile Melinda starred at Amelia's back intently, her mind racing knowing that the simple request of caring the fabrics back for the queen was much more complex then just that. But what the queen wanted, she wasn't sure. Not after the stilted conversation between choosing what colors best complimented her skin tone. No, Melinda knew Amelia, so she was positive that this was more then just a simple check in, especially since the last time the two of them talked was when they were both pregnant with their boys.

Following the queen up to the castle and past the guards was triggering a excess of memories and as they climbed the stairs she almost took the wrong turn, the route to the tower where Amelia had once resided in. Not any longer though. And that change just further illustration the distance between the two. They couldn't be little girls forever.

Finally they arrived at her quarters and Melinda followed her son and the prince into the room, her heart giving a nervous beat at how the two talked excitedly. As the guards shut the doors behind them, Amelia smiled down at the two boys. "Blaine, Kurt, why don't you two go play in the antechamber."

"Okay, mother!" Blaine nodded but Kurt turned to his own mother for silent permission. Melinda gave pause before nodding with a smile, trying to not let the bundle of emotions obvious to her son. Kurt beamed back and followed after Blaine with a skip in his step.

Once out of earshot, Amelia's shoulders dropped, more at ease. "Kurt is beautiful, Melinda,"

The other woman smiled stiffly, politely, "He is. Blaine seems to be quite the spirited child."

Amelia breathed out a laugh, "That he is. A handful at times, especially since he is often left to his own devices."

Melinda hmmed, then asked, "Where should I put the fabrics, your highness?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You know where to put them Melinda." At the other woman's slight glare she answered, "You can just leave it on the chair," She waved her hands towards the intended chair.

She placed the fabric down, smoothing it clean of wrinkles before turning to the green eyed woman. "Okay, out with it, Amelia, why did you bring me here?"

"Always straight to the thick of it, huh, Melinda?" Amelia sighed and wrung her hands together. "Okay, simply put, I would like your son and Blaine to become friends."

Melinda blinked before her face shut down, "Simply put, no."

The queen shook her head, "You don't understand, Melinda. Blaine is so lonely. He has no other children to play with, no one to have fun with. Her can't be locked away in this castle his whole life. I won't let him. I want him to be able to have a friend, one true, good friend he can trust and be Blaine with. Just Blaine, not the prince, not the knight, just plain Blaine, the human being with." Amelia locked gazes with Melinda, "Like you were to me."

Melinda shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, no. I can't allow that," She folded her arms, stubborn in her decision.

Amelia approached her, eyes still imploring as they bore into hers, "Melinda, you know the only reason why I am half the woman I am today is because of you and your influence. If I didn't have you, if you had just been that simple servant girl, then I would not be a tenth of the queen I am today. The clear truth is that I needed that friendship, needed that ability to grown up from under the hands of my parents, the court and the people. Our friendship changed me, made me a better person. And I know it helped you. Just like I know it will help Blaine, and help your Kurt."

Melinda broke the eye contact and shuffled back a step, "I know, but the answer is still no. I can't do that to Kurt,"

"Please Mollie," Amelia's voice broke with her passion, her pleading. She needed this to happen. Her Blaine needed this to happen.

Melinda froze, arms around herself stiff as she turned back around to face the person who gave her that nickname. Mollie. Not Mellie. For that had sounded too much like smelly. And she was already teased enough by the guards on the third floor as it is, she didn't need a nickname that sounded like smelly. So Mollie was birthed. Just like the old friendship so many years ago was birthed.

"Don't ask me of this Amelia, Kurt doesn't have to be a servant. He can be much more than that." Melinda spoke softly though no less hard on the matter.

"You know that's not what I'm asking, Mollie! I'm not asking Kurt to be a servant. I'm asking him to be my son's friend."

"You can't just force friendship and you know that, Amy," Mollie replied, hands falling to her side.

"And you know I won't need to. You've seen them. Even now," And Mollie had seen them, as much as she wished she hadn't, as much as she wished she could play oblivious to it all. She glanced past Amelia's shoulder, into the connecting room where the two played enthusiastically, lively giggles drifting into the main room every so often.

"You know there is more at stake then simple friendship here," Melinda stated, worry still making her weary of this arrangement.

"I know," Amelia stated, remembering the days of the past. Remembered the problems the two girls had faced. Remembered all the times Melinda had been in trouble because of her connection to herself.

"Then how can you ask me of this? How can you ask my son, my little boy of this?" Melinda demanded.

Amelia bowed her head and then looked upon her old friend once more, "Because it's my only option."

Melinda wouldn't take that as an answer and she frowned at the queen, "You know that's not true. My son isn't the only child your son's age in this kingdom. Why not another boy of the court. I'm sure there's one around his age."

"I'm sure I could find one," Amelia admitted, though she added, "But not one that would treat Blaine like any normal person. They would treat him like a prince. And that is not what I want for him."

"Why not another village boy? I know there are plenty of those."

"Again, wouldn't they treat Blaine like a prince? Besides I know your son. Well I know he is raised by two of the best people I know." Amelia turned and looked at the boys playing and she spoke softly, "And don't you see? Blaine and Kurt seemed to have clicked instantly."

"All kids click instantly," Melinda amended, walking to the woman's side, her eyes too watching the two laugh and play around.

"Blaine looks so happy, and I was right. Kurt doesn't treat Blaine any different." Amelia eyed her friend out of the side of her eyes, "I doubt he even knows that Blaine is the prince does he?"

Melinda shook her head, "He doesn't." A pause before she grudgingly smiled, " Kurt does look really happy." Amelia turned to Melinda, eyes hopeful, Melinda looked at her briefly before letting herself smile, "Fine. I agree. But the moment Kurt doesn't want to do this anymore, I wont force him."

Amelia beamed, the smile bearing a great resemblance to her son's, and she quickly hugged the other. "Oh thank you, Mollie." She pulled back, eyes swimming in relief, in happiness. "I know this will be good, do good for both of them."

Melinda rolled her blue eyes – the movement that her son would soon take after – but smiled, "You and your feelings, Amy. You should have listened to me a long time ago and become that soothsayer."

The two women laughed softly, eyes drifting back to their sons.

"I'm trusting you on this, Amelia. I'm trusting you with the fate of my son here." Melinda said seriously.

Amelia nodded solemnly, "I know you are. But I do have a feeling about this. This is true; it's meant to be. Blaine and Kurt's destinies are meant to intertwine."

Melinda nodded simply. She stepped forward and announced, "Sorry boys, but Kurt we have to go back to the stand now."

Twin groans meet that announcement but Kurt stood reluctantly, "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine stood as well and smiled sadly at his new friend, "Bye, Kurt,"

Melinda, sensing the sadness grinned at the two, "Don't worry you two, Kurt can come play tomorrow if it's alright with your mother."

Instantaneously Kurt and Blaine perked up, beaming at their mothers and Blaine bounced in place, locking his fingers together as he stared up at his mother, "Oh, mother, please, please can Kurt come and play tomorrow!"

Amelia laughed and nodded, "Of course love, Kurt can come play tomorrow. Maybe I can take you two to the fields?" She aimed the question to Mollie.

The other woman nodded slightly and reached for Kurt's hand, "Come on, soot, let's get going." Kurt waved to Blaine, still grinning madly, and Melinda asked softly, "Should I bring him here tomorrow then?"

Amelia shook her head, "I could pick him up if it's easier. At home?"

Melinda negatively responded but added, "You could pick him up at Burt's blacksmith shop."

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning then. Goodbye, Mollie. And…thank you." She said sincerely.

She nodded, "I hope I don't come to regret this. Goodbye, Amy." She pulled open the door but stopped short as Kurt pulled against her.

"Wait mother!" Kurt tugged lose before running back to Blaine. He plucked the yellow flower he was still holding from his bouquet and offered it to him. "Here."

Blaine took it, eyes wide in wonder, he brought it up to his face and sniffed at it. It smelled wonderful, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt blushed pink before scurrying back to his mother and the two left the queen's chambers. Before the doors could close behind them all the way, Blaine shouted, "Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, Blaine!" Kurt's answer, though muddled, was clear to the beaming boy who clutched at his flower, never wanting to let it go.

* * *

><p>AN: So I kinda have a plan, if you're wondering. And the boys will be little for a couple chapters, four or five I'm thinking. Then teenagers for awhile, then early twenties by the end of it. I'm trying to shoot for at least 5,000 words each chapter, which is a little bit long for me, but I'm trying to expand on my chapters which are usually 2-3,000 words. Hopefully I can update once a week until this is done (which better be before I start college at the end of august!) I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. The Boys

AN: Here's the next installment! Enjoy! Thanks again to my amazing beta!

* * *

><p><em>In this kingdom so long ago there were the two boys, two lonely little boys. One just wanted a true best friend, the other wanted someone to dress up with, someone who wouldn't laugh at him as he pulled on his mother's dresses. But the pact between the two boys' mothers was tentative at best. But the stars had their plan and these two boys were meant to be, together and apart. First things first though, the two must be pitted together to test this new friendship.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Boys<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over in bed, cuddling the blue blanket his mother had gotten for him last month. But sleep evaded him as the raised voices of his parents melted through the walls.<p>

"Burt, I know you're hesitant about this. The stars know I am too, but I had to give it a try."

"But, Mollie..."

"But nothing, Burt. You've seen him. You've seen how lonely he is. He can't spend his entire childhood in the shop or at the cart. He should be playing; he needs to be having fun with someone his own age!"

Kurt rubbed his eyes with tight fists, yawning as he got out of bed. It was cold in the early morning of spring, so the young boy wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and shuffled out the door and into the main section of the house. His parents ceased speaking and his mother brightened as she gazed down at him.

"Morning, pumpkin!" Mollie greeted her son warmly, swinging him up into a hug. Placing him on her hip, she graced his forehead with a kiss before brushing back his fluffy locks. "Almost time for another hair cut huh, love?"

Kurt buried his head into her neck, "No," he grumbled.

"Morning, scooter!" Burt smiled at his son and rubbed his back through the blanket, signs of any distress washed from his face.

In return Kurt rolled his head until he could smile at his father, eyes still sleepy but the smile sweet made sweeter by the missing front tooth. "Hi," he muttered before burying his head back into Melinda's neck.

Mollie bounced her son on her hip merrily, "Come on, pumpkin, let's get you fed. You have a play day today!"

Kurt's head popped up, eyes wide, "Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes, my little sir! With Blaine. The nice boy you meet yesterday?" Mollie smiled down at Kurt, walking over to the same kitchen area before putting him down in his seat. He didn't see the way his father's smile wavered and his eyes, so similar to Kurt's, hardened.

Kurt beamed, gap prominent in his little baby teethed smile as his mother set down his bowl of porridge. "With Blaine! Really? Yay!"

Placing two more bowls down on the table for herself and her husband Melinda responded, "What did you think I forgot? Silly pumpkin."

Talking around the mush in his mouth, "'el 'ei nid'nt 'o," But was quickly cut off with a look from his mother, the words 'don't eat with your mouth full' not necessary. Swallowing Kurt ducked his head in apology before starting again, "I didn't know if you would or if I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you be able to have a play day with him, love?" Mollie asked, concern spiraling in her sea foam eyes.

Kurt pushed around his porridge with the heavy spoon, still clumsy in his small hands, "I dunno. A lot of times the play days don't happen."

Melinda frowned, eyes soft as she exchanged a meaningful glance with Burt who looked less put upon about the idea of the play day. "Well this time is different, okay pumpkin? Today you will be spending the day with Blaine and if you have a good time then we can set up more play days for the two of you, okay?"

Burt nodded and reached over to pat his son's shoulder, "Okay, buddy? Does that sound like a fair plan?"

Kurt perked up and nodded happily. He jumped out of his char and made to dash off to his room but was halted when his mother asked where he was off to, "To get dressed mother! I have to be ready for my first play day with Blaine!" He stated as if his parents were very simple minded.

"Nah uh, love," Mollie said in a singsong voice, "Come back and finish up your porridge. Then you can get ready."

The young boy's shoulders fell as did his face as he stuck out his bottom lip, "But, mother…" he implored, widening his eyes dramatically.

Mollie grinned at the puppy face gestured him over, "But, Kurt..." she mimicked, "You need to finish your breakfast so you'll have enough energy to play all day!" she reasoned, "Now come on, before it goes cold."

Kurt sulked back to the table with a pout, "Fine." He climbed back onto his chair and started to quickly shovel down the food.

Burt chuckled gruffly, "Don't forget to breathe, buddy. Wouldn't want you to choke and die before your play day."

Kurt froze, eyes wide in fear, swallowing the mouthful of porridge before making a show of slowing down. Melinda shot Burt a scolding look, though not all too serious as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He grinned back with a shrug, silently saying he was sorry for the choice of words but not sorry enough for making the kid slow down.

A handful of minutes later Kurt was done. He then proceeded to stand in his chair and lean over to plant a kiss on his mother's check, "Thanks!" he chirped before leaping off his chair and taking off for his room.

He threw open his trunk and dug head first through his clothes, searching for the perfect thing to wear. With not a lot to choose from, he dressed quickly, only mistakenly putting on his left boot on the wrong foot once. Finishing off the outfit, Kurt took a small piece of fabric his mother had given him for his last birthday, a swatch of fabric really, but to the boy it was his pretty purple scarf. Quickly he finished getting ready before a knock at the door proved to be perfect timing as Kurt finished brushing his hair.

Gasping, he darted to the door, getting to it even before his parents. Swinging it open, Kurt was drawn to Blaine who eagerly waited before his mother, smile wide. Kurt grinned back, he greeted with a voice that was slightly breathless, "Hi, Blaine!"

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine bobbed in place, energy spilling from every inch of him.

Melinda smiled thinly at her queen, still apprehensive about this whole arrangement. Burt lowered his head in respect before offering him his own tight smile. In return, Amelia smiled warmly, confident that this would all work out, but knew that one wrong move could revoke everything.

Kurt looked back at his parents gathered behind him and called out, "Bye, mother! Bye, father!" He skipped further to stand beside Blaine in front of his mother, and at the sight of the two boys with Amelia, Melinda's chest tightened unexpectedly. She swallowed thickly and stepped forward so she could kneel in front of her son.

"Don't I get a hug, pumpkin?" Melinda asked with a fake pout.

Kurt flushed and then shot forward, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck tightly. "Love you," he whispered in into her neck before pulling back and hugging his father's knees, "Love you too, father," Burt smiled and rubbed Kurt's small back for a second before he was pulling away and back at Blaine's side.

"Okay, boys, ready to set off?" Amelia asked the two with a smile.

Blaine's beamed even wider, if even possible without crackling his face, "Yeah!"

"Bye!" Kurt waved at his parents, dimple highlighting his smile before he pranced off with Blaine, chatting away merrily.

"Hi, Blaine!" Kurt bounded about, tongue poking out from between his smile.

Blaine giggled, "Hi again, Kurt!"

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked, eyes never straying too far from his new friend.

"My mother is taking us to the creek outs'wide the walls to the w'ight of the forest!" Blaine exclaimed proudly, "And then if we follow it, it gets deeper and then there are fishes cause of the lake that's in the for'west."

Kurt's eyes grew wide, excited by this new adventure, "Really!"

"Yep!" Blaine nodded his head quickly in quick succession.

Steadily they marched onward learning everything one could about another as they asked question after question. Kurt's favorite color was purple, whiles Blaine's was green. Kurt had only been outside the castle gates with this mother a handful of times to pick flowers while Blaine went a "barrel loads." Blaine loved to play pretend but he also loved to ride horse. Kurt had said that once a man had let him feed an apple to his horse one day. After Blaine promised Kurt that he would teach him to ride a horse so they could go riding everyday, they finally arrived at the creek.

At the sight of the water, Blaine bounded forward, whooping in excitement. After a few feet he skidded to a stop and turned back to Kurt who had stopped, "Come on, Kurt!" He held out his hand, waiting.

Kurt ran forward to take Blaine's hand and so, hand in hand, the two stomped down to the creek, half listening to Amelia's warning call to be careful. Running, they stopped on the edge of the wide creek, babbling water inches from the soles of their shoes. Blaine grinned impishly before stepping backwards then vaulting into the waters, splashing everything in immediate vicinity, Kurt included.

Throwing is hands up in an inefficient defense against the water droplets, Kurt stumbled back with loud squeak of surprise. "Blaine!" Kurt whined.

Blaine giggled his apology, "Sor'wy, Kurt!" He checked to make sure his new friend wasn't too upset before continuing to stomp in the waters, though no longer splashing his friend.

Kurt used his sleeve to wipe at his face before eyeing the waters wearily. He watched Blaine happily playing, not caring of the water and mud now coating his shoes, those pretty boots Kurt had really liked. He knocked his boots together before toeing the line of the water running eastwards. Tentatively, he put the toe of his right boot above the thin water and pressed down, experimentally. Smiling to himself, he put his whole foot in the water, splashing slightly. Kurt looked up to Blaine who had been trying to watch him covertly; he smiled widely before taking the plunge himself. He backed up a few steps, slipping on a rock but recovered in time to run forward and jump with tremendous splash in the creek.

Both Kurt and Blaine erupted in loud giggles, not minding the water sprinkling their hair and clothes. A war started between the two when Blaine kicked water up at Kurt. Mouth dropping into a 'O' he grinned evilly before retaliating and then racing downstream. Blaine gave a war cry before following, set on revenge.

Minutes, hours, washed away as the two played gleefully. The splash war continued until the two grew out of breath, sufficiently soaked to the bone but neither caring in the gentle spring sunlight. Exhausted, Blaine stumbled to the edge of the creek and flopped backwards, narrowly missing a rock to the back of the head by an inch. Kurt sat next to him, knees curled underneath him. There was a moment of silence as the two caught their breath. Spotting a stick, Kurt scooped it up and began to draw in the wet soil. Hearing the scrapping noise, Blaine rolled his head over and watched Kurt draw absently.

"Whatcha draw'wing?" he asked softly.

Kurt shrugged, "I dunno. It's just a lot of lines."

Blaine sat up and stared at it. Tilting his head, he thought before deciding, "It's a castle."

"A castle?" Kurt asked confused, trying to tilt his head to see what Blaine was talking about.

"Yup! A castle where the princess is locked away in!" He added with a smile.

"Okay," Kurt accepted it with a shrug.

Blaine jumped to his feet, "I know what we can do now! We can play knight and princess again!"

Kurt stood as well, "Okay!" He bit his lip, suddenly shy before asking, "Can I be the knight this time though?"

He expected Blaine to protest, to call him a name even, but Blaine was all smiles as he agreed, "Course! I'll be the princess this time! I'll go hide." He raced down further down the creek. Twenty feet away he stopped and called back, "Come and save me, knight!"

Kurt laughed and nodded, counting in his head to ten like his mother had taught him last winter before chasing after Blaine. He lashed at invisible evil knights who were laying in wait around the princess' prison. Kurt swung the stick he still held in hand, his sword, at low bearing branches of the trees that gathered on the side of the creek. He didn't notice how the creek grew deeper until it was a swift moving river. Kurt climbed higher, the woods thickening, and the ground so many more inches then Kurt could count above the waters.

Having made his way through the scouting knight, Kurt crouched behind some bushes, peeking through the leaves until he could find Blaine. There he was, his princess, tied to the large oak tree uphill. But to Kurt's horror, there were many guards surrounding him. Alas, it was his duty as a knight to save those in need! Taking a sneakier approach, Kurt crouched low and snuck behind the nearest tree. Peeping out and seeing that the coast was clear, he slid to the next tree, careful of his steps. This manner continued on for many minutes until he had made his way up the short hill, directly behind the mass of guards. Still distracted by chatting together, Kurt had the upper hand with a surprise attack, as he was able to kill two of them without anyone noticing. From there out, it was a tough battle, where Kurt even had to dirty the rest of his clothes with a barrel roll to slay the last evil knight.

"You did it!" Blaine shouted, still chained to the tree.

Kurt swiped his bangs from his forehead, feeling quite proud of himself and his accomplishment. "Now! I have to get you out of those stupid chains and then you'll be free!" Kurt declared. As he stepped forward, he lost his footing, slipping off a rock that shifted under the new weight. Arms pin wheeling, he wasn't able to correct his balance and he toppled backwards.

He gasped audibly before his back hit the ground, flipping back feet over head, before his small body slid down the loose soil of the hill and right off the cliff.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed, the game of pretend gone in an instant, as he jumped off and raced after the other boy. His feet slid in the pebbly soil but he was able to stop before he went off right after Kurt. He stood on the edge of cliff, wide eyes scanning the river below. "Kurt!" He shouted, eyes swelling. Nothing. He couldn't see anything.

No, no, no, NO!

Blaine took a deep breath, stepped back and jumped in the waters after Kurt. The cold waters shocked his body and all the breath bubbled out as he gasped in surprise. He opened his eyes, searching frantically but nothing. He bobbed to the surface, wheezing and coughing as the water splashed and he choked. He kicked furiously, paddling downstream, before diving back down, still looking. Nothing. No sign, nothing.

Back at the surface he gasped for breath, "Kurt!" He called out helplessly. "Oh gods, Kurt!" he screamed.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nothingnothingnothingnothing.

Blaine whimpered before diving down, he swam deeper, twisting in the strong current; he still swam, even as his lungs burned and his eyes stung. He would not return to the surface without Kurt. His small body shuddered and he felt like his lungs would explode when he saw it.

Kurt.

Kurt floating in the water, eyes close and just so very lifeless. Dead.

No.

Blaine surged forward with newfound strength and he grabbed Kurt's arm, tugging him up as Blaine struggled to the surface. He kicked harder, clawing at the water, and involuntarily he sucked in a mouthful of water. Blaine coughed, unable to keep swimming. More water seeped into his mouth and Blaine could do nothing further. He stopped kicking and his free arm grew weak as he blinked in the water, staring up at the lighted surface, still so very far away. He could almost see the trees, blurring by each passing moment. But as his eyelids slipped shut, his grip on Kurt never slackened.

Two boys, lungs full of water, floated in the river running outside of Gienseng as an unsuspecting mother was absorbed in her new book. Two boys on the brink of death.

But these were not normal boys, these boys had a destiny to fulfill. The stars had plans for these boys. They were not allowed to die. They had too much left to do, too much left to discover, too much left to repair. Simply, they had too much life to die.

The river quickly grew swallower as the boys floated along in the slowing current. Within thirty seconds the river had thinned back down to a creek, the boys washing up amongst the exposed rocks. A pregnant pause as the stars watched with bated breath. They twinkled maddening in the midday sky, palpable as they waited for their heirs to arise. A few stars dimmed, thinking the worst had befallen their chosen and had to turn away. But alas, those who remained watching witnessed Blaine's small body spasm as his lungs tried to take in much needed oxygen. Water sputtered from his lips as it was exhaled, Blaine wheezed, trying to breathe. He continued to cough up water as he curled in on his left side. Eyelids fluttered and his eyes slowly focused on the tiny body sprawled out next to him. It took a moment to place the other.

Kurt.

Blaine weakly maneuvered his way onto all fours, crawling the last few feet separating them. He coughed violently, unable to call out, unable to do nothing but croak out before coughing once more. He collapsed on his side and nudged Kurt, tears welling up in his eyes. No response. Blaine struggled into a half slumped sitting position, prodding Kurt again, rougher this time. Tears spilled as he mouthed the name of his best friend, pushing at his body, pushing it to react.

Feebly his body moved as he tried to roll Kurt onto his side, away from him. Limbs responded slowly and moved as if he was trying to run through quicksand. His knees slipped in the gravel and pebbles, slicing at his trousers while he worked to roll the other boy's smaller body. Blaine rested his head briefly against Kurt's shoulder as he wheezed, but rest a moment longer he didn't dare for he felt the sand in Kurt's hourglass begin to run dry. He knew he had to get him breathing, get him back, get Kurt back to him. Blaine pounded at Kurt's back, trying to forcefully remove the water. By the grace of the trees, of the wings, of the sun and the moon – though mostly by the grace of the pesky little balls of light in the sky – it worked.

Kurt coughed, water draining from his lungs as his eyes screwed shut in pain. His body overbalanced as he coughed and he collapsed, the front of his body digging into the soggy soil.

"Kur-" Blaine managed to croak, bowing his head as he gulped in oxygen. He listened to Kurt make horrible hacking noises and Blaine's tears followed freely, in relief and left over fear.

Blaine yanked at Kurt's shirt, tugging at him as he turned him over to his back. He hovered over Kurt, hands reaching but not touching, as he had no idea what to do. Kurt was breathing heavily, struggling to draw in a full breath. His eyes were still screwed up, his skin fading from a deathly pale to red. Blaine rubbed at Kurt's chest lightly and in small circles, like Rosie did for him when he was sick last winter. He sat with him silently, breathing with Kurt, watching with weary eyes as his chest continued to move. He was alive. He was actually alive!

Many minutes passed as Kurt's body slowly stopped shuddering and his breathing grew even. His face relaxed and he began to blink slowly. "'laine," a ghost of whisper slid across the air.

Blaine leaned forward, face inches from Kurt's as he let out a small smiled, "Hey, you," he said softly.

Kurt struggled to sit but quickly gave up, groaning, and his eyes falling shut once more. Blaine clasped Kurt's shoulder, his other hand brushing the wet hair that fell in front of Kurt's face away. "It's okay. Relax. B'weathe." Blaine advised quietly.

"You really are my knight," Kurt said gently with a smile on his lips. His blue eyes opened and focused on Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "At your service, fair maiden." Kurt smiled back, stronger this time and he attempted to sit up once more, Blaine helping him along.

"Ow," Kurt grumbled, eyes falling close as he rubbed at his head. "My head aches."

The other frowned before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Kurt's. "We should go back," he whispered, staring cross eyed at Kurt.

Kurt blinked and giggled when he saw the face Blaine was making at him, eyes crossed and face scrunched up, smile goofy. "Okay," he agreed.

Blaine hesitated before pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before standing up. He offered his hand down to the blushing Kurt. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, checks a sunset pink, and he took Blaine's hand, standing at his side.

The pair didn't release hands as they climbed back along the creek's edge, Kurt strategically placed on the inside, Blaine between him and the water. They were silent during the walk, reflecting, recovering. Soon enough they came up to the section of the creek where they had originally played at.

Kurt stopped and turned a worried face to Blaine, "We say nothing, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed easily enough. "But next time we come here I'm teaching you how to swim! Maybe I can get my mom to take us to the lake next. It's easier to swim there."

Kurt thought for a moment, top lip between his teeth, "Alright." He nodded and smiled, they continued walking up the hill to where Amelia rested under the tree. "You're gonna teach me how to swim and ride a horse."

"Yup!" Blaine responded, plopping the letter 'p.'

Kurt smiled shyly up at Blaine, "We're going to be together a lot huh, then?"

"All day!" He cried merrily, he jumped about, "Everyday!"

The smaller boy giggled, bouncing with him, "Yay!"

Amelia glanced up from her book at the excited chatter of voices approaching and the queen shot to her feet, book instantly forgotten at the sight of the two children. "Boys!" She cried out.

Blaine turned his wide grin to her, tongue poking out. He cheerfully called back, "Hi, mother!"

"Oh, boys," she sighed wearily. She took them in, the absolutely drenched clothing to sunny smiles. They looked like they were in one piece, under the mud and river water. "Are you two okay?"

"Sure are!" Blaine replied while Kurt answered, "Of course!" Twin angelic smiles attached to the high-voiced retorts.

She breathed easier and picked up her book from its fallen position in the grass. "Come on then, loves, let's get you back home and into some fresh clothing. And a bath. Defiantly a bath." She gestured for them to keep walking, waiting until they passed her before following their skipping footsteps.

She smiled to herself, happy to see that everything was falling together perfectly.

Relieved to see such joy reflecting in Blaine's eyes and widening his smile. Yes, Melinda's son seemed to be quite perfect for Blaine. Perfect in ways that Amelia didn't even think to consider.

* * *

><p>The boys found themselves in Blaine's bedroom chambers, freshly bathed and wrapped in suitable clothing. With strict instructions from his mother who was off to oversee something going on in the main hall, the two were promised to stay inside and play. Lunch came to them swiftly after her exit when Rosie returned from her duties, then she promptly left once more. The two were left alone to play for the rest of the afternoon.<p>

Blaine tore into his food, chatting away with a mouthful of food, "Blaine, don't talk with your mouth full. I don't know how to save you if you choke." Kurt said worriedly, his father's previous words still in his head.

He swallowed, "Sor'wy! Rosie always tells me off for that too."

Kurt tugged at his shirt - well Blaine's shirt - that was entirely too big for him, it was falling off his one shoulder, and hanging long. The pants were rolled twice and still continued to cover his feet as they kicked freely while he ate with care. "Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, staring at his fruit.

Blaine tilted his head slightly, chewing quickly and swallowing before answering, "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt plucked a few grapes off the steam he was given, stalling, before finally asking, "Why me?"

"Why you what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, putting down his food.

Kurt picked at the skin of the purple grape between his fingers, eyes shying away from Blaine's imploring gaze, "I dunno," he mumbled, "Why'd you pick me for your play days?"

Blaine frowned, "Why not you?" He questioned back.

The smaller boy looked up briefly before dropping his eyes back down, "You live in the castle; you must be someone important. Why play with me? I'm just a village boy."

"So?" Blaine shrugged, still frowning heavily. He didn't like the sad notes in Kurt's voice; he didn't like how Kurt wouldn't look at him. "I don't care."

"Who are you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, finally meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine eyes turned just a bit sadder, wider as he responded earnestly, "I'm just Blaine."

Kurt just stared at him silently, not believing the simple truth.

Blaine folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, frowning at his discarded plate of food he didn't even feel like eating anymore. "I'm not telling you. You're gonna be like everyone else. You won't wana play wi'f me anymore!"

Kurt shook his head quickly, "No! Not true!" He slide from his seat, crouching as he landed from the tall fall, made taller by the fact he had to sit on a couple pillows stacked under him. He raced to the other side of the long table and climbed onto Blaine's grand chair that easily fit the two little boys. Blaine brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on his knee, staring away from Kurt.

"Blaine, tell me please." Kurt pleaded, curling his legs under him, "I'll still want to play with you. Promise."

Blaine turned his head and stared at him, "Pinkie swear?"

Holding out his right pinkie, Kurt nodded solemnly, for the pinkie swear was serious business. Blaine stared at the digit before linking his pinkie with Kurt's. "You promise?" he had to ask once more.

"Promise!" Kurt swore, squeezing his finger.

Blaine took in a breath, locking eyes with Kurt, hazel and blue. "I'm the prince. My father is the King of Gienseng and my mother is the queen. Someday I'll be the king."

"Oh," Kurt responded, eyes wide and mouth following open into a little 'o.'

"I don't even wana be prince," Blaine huffed, hugging his knees once more, head buried into his knee.

Kurt pursed his lips, staring at his forlorn friend. He scooted over and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "Why don't you want to be the prince?" He asked softly.

Blaine muttered into his jeans, "Everyone runs from me and don't p'way with me. Or if they do, they let me win, or don't p'way funly. They treat me, like, like, I dunno, a spiky ball thing the knights p'way with."

"I promise to always play with you, just Blaine." Kurt said seriously, head still resting against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sat up, upsetting Kurt's position, and stared at the other boy, disbelief showing in his eyes. "Really?"

Kurt moved his hand over his chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die," He giggled, "But not really die, that was scary," Blaine smiled at him, "And stick a needle in my eye. I promise I will."

"And never treat me like a prince?" Blaine hoped.

Kurt nodded, lowering his hand, "And I promise to always treat you like my best friend, not my prince."

Blaine beamed so brightly the sun could bristle with jealousy. He rushed forward and gave Kurt a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered into Kurt's neck.

Kurt's lips quirked up into a sweet smile as he rested his chin against Blaine's shoulder, "Thank _you_, Blaine," He replied quietly.

The two made quick work of the rest of their lunch, sitting together in Blaine's chair before deciding to resume their game they never got to finish outside of the castle walls. The game switched, from knights to wizards fighting evil witches, then they were two seamen on the rough seas of the west, sailing to the mystical paradise at the edge of the world. With the limitless imagination that children have, the boys played well into the day, sharing secrets between laughter and sword fights. As the sun fell Melinda came up to collect her son, together she and Amelia found the pair cuddled together on discarded blankets, like baby birds in a colorful nest.

Nothing was said between the mothers, though it was equally clear to each that their sons weren't about to stop with their play days anytime soon. Melinda tiptoed forward and after a moment of disentangling her son from Blaine, she swooped him up into her arms silently. Cradling him against her chest, she whispered she would see Amelia tomorrow. Amelia surveyed the destroyed room, smiling at the ending result of what was surely a fun day. She stepped forwards and knelt at Blaine's side, who now was cuddling a section of the blanket, cold in his friend's departure. She fondly ran a hand through his thick hair, smiling as he leaned into her touch.

"Okay, love, let's get you to bed," she whispered and gathered his limp body into her arms, rubbing his back as he groaned. "Shhh, go back to sleep, my little prince." Amelia settled him into bed, picked up one of the discarded blankets and tucked in her son. For many moments the queen stroked his hair and forehead, watching, just watching her little prince as he drifted back into sleep. "I love you," she whispered. A kiss on the check and she was gone back to her duties, to her husband's side in silent support.

That night, the stars, happy and relieved, twinkled merrily above their chosen two. Blaine dreamed of blue eyes and the rocking waves, the sun glittering everything it touched. Kurt dreamed of greens and browns, forests and flowers and the streaming rays of lights peeking in from the canopy of trees. They both dreamed of laughter and warmth. They dreamed of each other, and they were happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter to come shortly (probably in about a week). Posting in the wake of the excitement of Pottermore! Until next week my lovely readers, have amazing days, better nights, and be spectacular!<p> 


	4. The Games

AN: Special thanks to **mzsj** to being my only reviewer last chapter! So thank you again love! Glad to know someone's enjoying it. And huge hugs to my beta **coffeeheidi** to getting this done so quickly, espcially since she's been a little bogged down at home! Anyways, onwards and upwards with the show, enough of my chatter!

* * *

><p><em>Time passes as the world turns, seasons are birthed and wither to death. Not all can be forever right, not all can be forever perfect. This is a not a perfect world, nor are there any perfect people, there are faults and lies and … death. Death, natural but ever so heartbreaking all the same befalls the rook in this chess game. But time has cemented the two's friendship and though the hearts of our two have grown colder, they still can burn just as brightly. All it takes is a bit of laughter, and an element of danger and solidarity to show the two boys that things can still be wonderful in this not so perfect world.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Games<strong>

* * *

><p>A winter has passed and with winter comes the death of many things, pants, animals, people.<p>

With the winter shortly after Kurt's sixth winter, his mother is claimed by death. It wasn't a death that rocked the kingdom, like the death of a queen would, but to that queen she found herself devastated by it. But no one more affected from the death then her son, Kurt.

It was months later now, winter had melted away and the soil of Melinda Hummel's had settled. But her Kurt was still wallowing in the death. Servant to the prince himself, he found his days at Blaine's constant side. Sometimes he cleaned Blaine's room whenever the boy got too messy and Kurt picked out his outfit for him everyday, though it was with much less vibrancy as before.

Blaine had too mourned the loss of his best friend's mother. He had come to love the woman as a second mother; but he was recovering, finding himself less and less overwhelmed with grief with each passing day. Which was why he was starting to really worry about Kurt. His best friend no longer really smiled or laughed, he was sad and often burst into tears. Blaine knew he wasn't talking with his dad about much. And he also knew that he couldn't just fix Kurt. He wasn't broken, Miss Rosie had told him so, Kurt was just grieving.

But that didn't mean Blaine didn't want those smiles back. Which was why Blaine had a plan. It wasn't the most brilliant of plans. Nor would it be the best thing they could do. And they could get into loads of trouble if they were caught. But none of that mattered. What mattered was that he get Kurt to smile again. And if he was lucky, maybe he could get him to laugh too!

Here's the thing, there was a man of the court, a Sir Peter who was just a horrible mean guy. He often openly sneered at Blaine and called Kurt names, tripping him if Kurt ever walked too close. Being forced to respect his elders, Blaine could do nothing about this man, not directly anyways. So the boy came up with a plan, something he could do to get back at this Sir Peter. He had snuck out the night before and had caught a garden snake in his sack outside the castle gates. He wanted to put the snake in Sir Peter's bed. Then he had gotten a bottle of leeches from the old court doctor who could hardly see when Blaine swiped it when he had claimed to have a stomach ache last night. He planned on putting those in Sir Peter's bathtub before he took his afternoon bath after his courtly duties. Lastly, he had saved up his honey from every morning breakfast and was going to put it in his shoes so they would be all gross and sticky.

He couldn't do it alone however, which is why he wanted, needed, Kurt's help.

As Kurt silently fluffed the pillows on his bed, Blaine concentrated on tying his shoes, tongue sticking out in concentration as his cubby fingers worked around the laces. He huffed after he pulled the laces and they fell apart, for the fifth time. Another pair of hands appeared and covered his briefly before gathering up the laces. Blaine starred into Kurt's blue eyes as his face scrunched up as he pulled the bunny lace through the tree hole lace and correctly knotted his shoes.

Kurt sat back on his heels, where he was kneeled in front of Blaine who sat on the bay window. Blaine worried his lip for a moment, and then finally spoke, "Hey, Kurt?"

The other looked up and locked gaze with Blaine, tilting his head to the side slightly, silent. "I have an idea of what we could do today. But… it's really secretive."

It seemed he really had his friend's attention now as Kurt finally spoke, "Does it have something to do with the snake I found in that bag half hidden under your bed?"

Blaine flushed at being caught but nodded easily, "Yeah, it might. And something to do with the leeches in the jar in my drawer, and the honey in my cabinet."

Kurt made a face, "Why do you have leeches?"

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt to his feet with a smile, "I have a plan." He announced proudly.

The other boy frowned, "Why does that sound bad?"

"Pshhh!" Blaine waved his hand, "We'll be fine!" He beamed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we shouldn't be doing this."<p>

"It's a little late for that don't ya think, Kurt?"

"But, Blaine…" Kurt protested as they crept slowly down the hallways, eyes darting every which way to check for guards and scurrying servants or worse, other persons of the court.

"Shhh!" Blaine hushed him, throwing his body against the wall and pressing himself as close as he could to the cobble wall.

Kurt, on the other hand, continued to stand in the middle of the hallway, staring at his friend with clear judgment written over his features, "…What?"

Blaine peeled himself from the wall, pretending to dust himself off, "I thought I heard a guard, but it was nothing. Come on, we have to put the leeches in the bath!" He grinned impishly and started down hall once more, all but skipping in his excitement.

"If you think for one moment I am touching those things you're just as bright as Sir Kennings said," Kurt frowned but followed nonetheless at a more sedated pace.

"Oy! That was uncalled for. Sir Kenning said I was as smart as the hay fed to the horses." Blaine shot Kurt a wounded look over his shoulder, ears still alert for any footsteps echoing.

"Maybe he was right," Kurt quipped quietly.

Blaine pouted, folding his arms over his chest and began to walk faster, "Hmph,"

Kurt looked up and saw the other boy paces in front of him, and with a quick jog he caught up with the hurt boy. "Oh come now, Blaine, don't pout at me. I'm just saying, I'm not going to touch those leeches." The worry in his eyes made it apparent that the easy tone and blank face was fabricated.

Blaine turned to Kurt and his pouty lips melted into a grin, he giggled softly, "Kidding, Kurt! I could never be mad at you," He bumped shoulders with the shorter boy. "I know you're only joking."

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded simply in response. Blaine cursed his need to joke, knowing he had taken it too far with pretending to be upset with him. He knew how Kurt could be, how he takes things now. How he and Kurt's father are the only two things his best friend has. He had to remember to not joke about being mad at Kurt or joke about their friendship.

Blaine offered his hand, "Come on," he said with a smile, "Let's go, his room is the first one around the corner on the left,"

Kurt took his hand without hesitation and they continued forward, no one appearing in their path. At the door was when Kurt showed his uncertainty. "How are we suppose to get in, Blaine? All the doors are kept locked, you know that."

Blaine fished around in his pocket, lips sticking out in concentration. He pulled out a heavy brass key with a triumph 'aha!' Kurt's eyes grew in size, the whites around his blue irises apparent. "Blaine…" his voice was low and grim. "Tell me you didn't steal the king's key."

"Fine," Blaine shrugged, "I didn't steal my father's main key."

Kurt stepped forward and slammed Blaine on the back lightly as he fitted the key in the lock. "Blaine!" He hissed.

"Kurt!" Blaine mimicked. "I didn't _steal_ it. I _borrowed_ it. I'll give it back. Soon." The lock fell and Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "Ready?"

"No," Kurt said with a flat voice. "And when your father finds out you stole his key, you how he'll react Blaine."

"So I spend the day in the stocks. Nothing new." Blaine shrugged, opening the door slowly and stepping inside. He looked back over his should at Kurt, "Promise to not throw veggies at me when that happens?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Normally I would say I wouldn't, but now? For doing something this stupid? I think I'll use that nice tomato I haven't used yet this week." He grinned evilly at Blaine.

Blaine stuck out his lip at Kurt then continued inward, "Coming?"

Kurt threw back his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment, exasperated but followed his friend nonetheless.

Instead was just an ordinary room in the castle, a bit like Blaine where it had a main chamber where the bed was and a secondary room attached to it, if it was a bit smaller then Blaine. It was lavishly decorated with heavy red drapes, intricately carved chairs and tables, and large blankets spread across the bed.

Blaine surveyed the room and grinned evilly, "Where to start, where to start."

Since Kurt refused to touch the leeches, Blaine declared that he would handle the live animals and that Kurt could pour the saved honey in every pair of Sir Peter's shoes. They made quick work, trying to be as quiet as they could, but little giggles couldn't always be contained as they imagined what his reaction would be like.

Blaine reached around in his sack for the creatures, ignoring the snake for now. Finding the bathtub in the connecting room, Blaine pulled each leech out one by one and then took the jar of water on the dresser and poured it into the tub for the leeches to soak in. He wanted to fill the tub to the lip, but new that wasn't practical given the time limit and someone who probably see. So he let the leeches soak at the bottom before putting away the jar and taking out the harmless garden snake he had found early that morning.

Lifting up the many layers of blankets, Blaine gently put down the snake, petting it as he gazed at it fondly. He wanted a snake now. He really doubted his mother would approve, let alone Rosie. She'd probably scream if she saw one in his trunk or something. Like she did when he had that big spider. Or those caterpillars. Or that other smaller spider. Or that baby bird who'd lost its mother. Rosie really didn't like his pets. Saying his mental goodbye and hoping that Sir Peter wouldn't hurt it when he found the snake, he laid down the sheets, smoothing let out the best he could, though Kurt was better at making beds then he was.

He turned around and found Kurt organizing the stupid royal's stupid shoes. "Mission accomplished, knight?" Blaine asked with a gruff voice, acting older then his years.

Kurt shook his head, pulling out another pair of shoes, "No, I got distracted by his boots. I liked them and tried them on. They didn't fit so well," he pouted.

Blaine smiled, "When you get bigger you can buy your own boots and they'll be even better!"

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion as the other boy came to sit next to him, "How?"

"Cuz you'll be wearing them! And not mean ol' Sir Peter!" Blaine exclaimed with a flourish of the hands.

Kurt grinned but before he could comment a door slammed shut from down the hall. Blaine and Kurt froze, starring at each other with wide eyes. Footfalls echoed and they slowly grew louder as they got closer. Soon they could hear voices, though the walls muted what exactly they were discussing.

"It doesn't sound like Sir Peter's voice," Blaine whispered as softly as he could while still making audible noise. "They'll just pass."

Kurt's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would explode in his chest. Though to be honest, he'd rather die by that then be caught sneaking into a knight's chamber room. Blaine swallowed, eyes turning to watch the door in absolute fear. The footsteps came closer, so very loud in their ears as they approached. Kurt reached out and grasped Blaine's hand, squeezing tightly.

The voices, two of them, were audible now, discussing something urgent by the tone of the voices. Blaine scouted closer to Kurt, whispering directly into his ear, "They don't like Sir Peter. They'll just pass." He said much more confidently then he felt.

Kurt nodded slightly, chewing on the bottom of his lip, wide eyes watching the door fearfully. Closer still came the footsteps almost drowned out by the two men talking. Tighter he squeezed the clammy hands while Kurt tried to keep his knees from shaking. The voices sounded like they were just outside the door, Blaine held his breath still as he could be. The bronze lock slide back noisily muffling twin gasps. Like little hummingbirds, Kurt yanked Blaine to his feet and dove into the open armoire and just as he just the door behind them did the knight's door open.

"Do you really think it's necessary Baron? Do you really believe Sir Peter a spy?" the first man entered.

Another man replied harshly, "Yes I do think it necessary! Now look for something strange."

"What defines strange exactly?" he asked huffily.

"You'll know when you see it, now look on that side of the room!"

Kurt huddled close to Blaine, fitting perfectly under Blaine's chin. It was quiet in the room besides the slam of chests and the rustling of things in drawers.

"Anything?" The second voice called out, gruff and frustrated.

"Nothing remotely strange, Baron," a response was called out so very close to the wardrobe the two hide in.

A shadow passed over the few cut out flora carved into the cherry wood. Blaine clasped his two hands over his mouth and nose to stifle the noise of his breathing, Kurt followed suit quickly as they huddled into the hanging tunics in the closet. Waiting, they waited, hardly daring to breathe, hearts rattling their chest plates. The shadow shifted and the door handle squeaked. Kurt's body shook and Blaine tried to quietly retreat to the very back. Kurt stood frozen and watched with such fear as the door began to creep open, so very slowly.

"A Ha!" One voice exclaimed, triumphed.

The door stopped and the shadow moved away. "What did you find?"

Kurt's knees almost gave out in relief, breathing harshly against the hands still pressed against his mouth. He could hardly hear anything further over the pounding of his heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly sank to the wooden base of the wardrobe. He didn't dare take his hands away, even with the two people across the room and no longer in imminent vicinity.

"Look here, this cuff isn't written in English nor even Latin or Greek. It has to be foreign. And my bet is that it's the language of the devil."

"You mean, you think it's… magical?" The other man whispered.

"Yes, exactly!"

"We should take this to the king,"

"No, no," A pause. "I think I can think of something better to do with this."

"But, Baron Rhys,"

"No, Harvir! Come now, we'll discuss this further in my chambers."

The two swept away as quickly as they came, the door shutting behind them softly. Their retreating footsteps were soon nothing but whispers. Once again, like less then two minutes prior, the boys were alone.

Finally, Kurt uncovered his mouth and he crawled out of the armoire, clumsily pushing open the door and all but falling onto the floor. He lay stomach to the ground, panting, eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember how to function properly. Blaine followed closely, jumping out of the wardrobe and landing nimbly.

"Well that was a close one!" He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Blaine frowned down at his friend and nudged him with his toe, "Still breathing?"

"I hate you," Kurt mumbled into the stones.

Blaine crouched down and sat square on Kurt's back, who groaned miserably. He folded his legs under him and put his chin to his hand, head tilted and gazing about the room. "Now that's a mean thing to say, Kurt, you coulda hurt my feelings." Blaine said softly.

Kurt rolled his face to the side and tried to glare at the boy on his back out of the side of his eyes, "I still hate you,"

Blaine reached down and poked Kurt on his side, "Take it back," He grinned, wiggling his fingers warningly.

"No," Kurt drawled out, the word mumbled cutely in the childish voice. He tried to swat at Blaine but he missed the boy repeatedly before giving up and snuggled his check against the stone floor. "Ge' off me." He demanded weakly.

Blaine laughed and lightly ran his fingers across Kurt's side, the briefest moment of tickling him. Kurt wiggled, trying once more to whack at Blaine, partially succeeding when he grazed the boy's back. "Now, Kurtie, if you keep trying to hit me it's going to really make me think you do hate me." Blaine pouted but it melted into a toothy smile swiftly.

"I do, I really do. I hate you, Prince Blaine," Kurt muttered, opening his eyes and trying to glare at the other once more.

"Oy!" Blaine scowled. "Don't bring the 'prince' title into this!" He lightly tickled Kurt in retaliation.

"Hey!" Kurt said in a normal tone of voice, which sounded very loud when they had previously been whispering. "Don't tickle me! You know when you tickle me I can't help but scream and then everyone will know we are in here." Kurt squirmed on the ground and tried to buck off Blaine. "Now get off me so we can get out of here before we're really caught this time."

Blaine twisted and ducked his head until he was peering at Kurt with only inches separating their faces. "Can't we just hide in the wardrobe or under the bed so we can see Sir Peter's face? I bet it will be hilarious!" Blaine pleaded with wide eyes.

Kurt tried to shake him off again, "We were almost already caught once! I'd rather not get lashings today if you don't mind."

"Not even one little peek at his face?" Blaine asked, pulling out the big guns as he made his eyes water just a slight, adding that extra puppy eyed look.

"Use your imagination." Kurt said firmly, finally wiggling out from under Blaine.

Blaine plopped to the ground now that he no longer had a human pillow to perch upon. "But even my amazing imagination could never dream up how surprise and angry he will be!" He exclaimed, throwing up his hands in emphases.

"Then get a better imagination because we are leaving now." Kurt said, standing and wiping himself of the dust he no doubt accumulated inside that armoire. He took Blaine's hand and tugged at him. "Leaving now!" He repeated firmly.

The other boy just pouted at him and refused to move. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, it was a slightly scary sight. He then shrugged and exhaled, "Fine." Blaine smirked, thinking he had won but was surprised when Kurt began to walk, hand still grasping his, pulling Blaine along the floor behind him. Blaine went limp, making the task near impossible to little Kurt to continue dragging his friend's dead weight. "Blaineeeee," He whined, just a bit loudly.

Sitting up, Blaine's head rolled limply before fixing Kurt with an upset stare, "Fine! But I refuse to go back to my room!"

Kurt let go of his hand and stood up straight, no longer bending as he strained himself trying to pull Blaine. "What do you mean? Where else can we go? We have to go back to your room!"

"I wana spy on my father's meeting." Blaine announced, jumping up and gathering his bag, which had hosted their supplies.

"Now?" Kurt asked with a grimace.

"Now," Blaine nodded.

Kurt groaned but they were off, once more, following the spontaneous wills of Blaine.

The thing with the boys was this, when Blaine wasn't training with Sir Leon in the art of fighting, he was with Eric, his tutor in everything deemed worthy to learn. Every other minute of the day Blaine was left up to his own devices, which meant that Kurt was left up to his own devices as well. Two boys given free reign over all their down time led to only one thing – trouble. In the few months since Kurt was given the official title of being Blaine's servant, (though at the young age it was more of an unofficial way of saying friend), the two had quickly learned the nooks and crannies of the castle. They had even found a secret hallway that led through half the castle! One thing Blaine had figured out though, was how to spy on the meetings in the great hall, without having to bribe the guards outside into letting him listen in.

The boys ran full tilt out of Sir Peter's room, leaving it as perfect as it had been before, down the hall, down another corridor, through what could only be described as a labyrinth like set up of hallways leading to the great hall, at the heart of the castle. But they didn't need to go to directly to great hall, no, what they needed was two stories higher and the storage room that was conveniently situated right above it.

Locking the door behind them with the master key, Blaine turned back to find Kurt already shifting the empty dummy crates in the room to reveal a trap door. Well it wasn't a trap door exactly, it was more like a vent in the ceiling of the great hall that was unseen by anyone, hidden by the intricate carving of the wood paneling. Either way, it was perfect for little boys to use to listen in on things deemed too insert-grown-up-excuse-here.

"Anything good?" Blaine asked eagerly coming to lay besides Kurt as they peeked through the vent. Kurt turned his head and 'shhhed' him before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Lord Malika, but I still believe those vermin should be exterminated!" A voice floated up.

"If only it was that easy. The fae, or vermin as you so eloquently put, aren't that easy to be ride of, nor are their magical counterparts, the witches. It takes much more then just steel to kill them."

"Then how do you suggest we kill them eh? Because I for one cannot live one moment longer in silence while those, those evil beasts are still roaming about!"

A chorused of cheers followed.

Kurt looked toward Blaine to see if he was having any luck understanding what they were discussing but at the sight of Blaine's furrowed brow Kurt knew he wasn't doing any better.

"We must go to war!" A voice bellowed which prompted a cheer of, "War, war, war!"

"MEN!" a voice roared, echoing in the grand room up to the boys, leaving the room silent in its wake. Blaine flinched as he recognized the voice. "You are acting no better then a bunch of Alainstiens!" He hissed the word. "I will have order in my hall!" He continued to yell.

Another voice interrupted as the men settled and stated very calmly, "As much as I would love to wage war with Feyngard, it is not an option at this point."

"Who's that?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"That's my father's advisor," He answered briefly before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"The magical element of Feyngard gives them the advantage and as of right now Gienseng is in no condition to begin a war that will ultimately lead to nowhere." The advisor continued.

Another voice protested, "Those magical freaks need to be wiped from this earth!"

"I agree," Blaine's father spoke again, causing the boy to clench his fists as he listened to the anger in his father's tone, "I want not even the dust from their disintegrated bones to remain but Waylon is correct. We can't begin now, not with how the crops turned out this year."

Blaine stood abruptly, face blank and fisted hands at his side. Kurt looked up him perplexed; with a tilted of his head he wordlessly asked what was wrong. "Let's go back to my room, I'm… hungry."

Kurt stood slowly, gazing at his friend, still very confused but complied. They made quick work or closing the vent and covering it back up with the faux boxes. Peeking out from behind the door, Blaine made sure the coast was clear before pulling Kurt along with him and they ran back to his room, hand in hand. It was silent as they slipped down the halls and Kurt kept shooting Blaine curious looks. It was quite strange to see Blaine so quiet and drawn.

Nodding to the guards positioned outside of his door, the two boys locked the door behind them, back in the sanctuary of Blaine's room. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and barreled into his bed, sitting crossed legged. He bounced in place for a second before his head dropped and his sat still with his hands limp in his lap. Kurt gingerly followed, eyes concerned as he slowly climbed onto the bed and sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly, hands wringing in his own lap.

Blaine shook his head, attention still on his hands. Kurt waited patiently, watching as Blaine opened his mouth as if to start to speak but nothing escaped. A couple of open mouth attempts passed in complete silence until he was finally able to ask, "Do you think magical people are evil?"

Kurt considered the question carefully, knowing how hard it was for Blaine to ask, knowing he could be completely honest with his best friend. He chewed on his bottom lip as he wrung his hands. "I don't know." He replied honestly. "I've only heard whispers around town before we met. I don't know anything about them."

Blaine looked up and stared at Kurt, "Do you, do you want to hear what I know about them?"

Nodding, Kurt sat forward in anticipation. Blaine scooted forward in the bed until their knees were touching, leaning forward as well, he began. "Well I don't know much really. Just things I've heard and stuff I've gotten Rosie to tell me." Blaine's eyes lit up as he settled into his story telling voice, all hushed like he was telling you the secret to the universe. "I know there are different kinds of magical things: witches, fae, nymphs and trolls. Fae is just a fancy way to say fairies, though most of them are apparently either dead or have moved from these lands. But there are the aiflings, which are half human and half fairy and there's a whole lot of them in another kingdom. Feyngard. I heard it's full of magical people. Witches, nymphs, aiflings, and even some fae!"

"But why did all of them say they were evil?" Kurt asked, taking in all the information.

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno." He looked very unsure as he continued, "I think maybe they might be jealous that they don't have magic. I heard Feyngard is just like here, even better some of the traveling merchants say. I don't get why they're evil."

Kurt looked confused, head scrunched, "It's just because they can do magic right? That's the only reason why people don't like them?"

"I guess," Blaine scratched at his head, "Some blame them for everything that goes wrong, like the crops. But everyone who says that tells those stupid tales about the forest, how they're monsters in it and junk."

"I've never seen a monster in there." Kurt said dubiously.

"Exactly!" Blaine exclaimed. "So I think it's just a load of curd. In fact," he moved even closer, face centimeters from Kurt as he whispered, "I want to go to Feyngard when I get bigger and meet a whole bunch of magical people! And maybe we could even be friends!"

Kurt pulled back and glanced down at his lap, "But you'll still be my best friend right? Even when you make magical friends?" He asked in a small voice.

Blaine frowned heavily before breaking out into a huge smile; he sprung forward and jumped onto Kurt. "Course!" His smile was so wide it couldn't even contain his tongue as it poked out from between teeth. "Who else would go with me to Feyngard?" He knocked his forehead against Kurt's lightly, keeping it there as he continued, "Besides you'll always be my best friend!"

Kurt's lips curled into a sweet smile. "Good," He said simply.

Blaine pouted, "Good? That's it! What about me? Aren't you goin' to tell me I'll always be your best friend too!" he asked scandalized.

"You already know that, silly." Kurt smiled, eyes bright and very blue.

The other boy beamed and rolled off of Kurt and right out of bed. "Come on!"

Kurt turned on his side and eyed Blaine wearily, eyebrow raised, he asked in an equally dubious voice, "Where are we going now?"

"Dunno," Blaine shrugged.

"Haven't we broken enough rules today?" Kurt moaned.

"Nope! I can think of loads more! Now let's goooo." Blaine pulled Kurt's arm until the boy was out of bed, and promptly dumped on the floor. Groaning, Kurt yanked back and won back him limb before rubbing at his head. Gazing down at him, Blaine thought out loud, "So I was thinking we could go out to the gallery, or maybe go see what's up in the kitchen, or even, no, no. Oh! I know, we should go throw rocks off the inner walls and see if we can hit anyone! Maybe Marcus that little twat will be out there with his 'gang' and we can get back at them for blaming us for letting the dogs out in the lower town!"

With a little sense of direction to the chaos, Blaine was rearing to go and shot out of the room. Kurt gathered himself and followed his friend quickly, groaning and bemoaning. Though not with a true heart of displeasure, for it was his job, not only as a servant to the prince, but more so as a friend to Blaine, to keep him out of too much trouble. Besides, he really did want to get back at Marcus for blaming that incident on them!

Kurt smiled widely as he imagined the look of anger when he'd pelt Marcus right between the eyes with a rock. Bull's-eye. Calling out after Blaine, Kurt said, "Wait for me, Blaine!"

* * *

><p>AN: I dunno why this chapter took so long to write! (all of you are like huh, you updated when you said you would, but that's because I like to write 3 or 4 ish chapters before actually posting online) I wrote it very sporadically, some of it on the back of a receipt while I waited for my car to be washed. Anyway, hopefully chapter 4 will be here next week! Until then I bid thee adieu<p> 


	5. The Underneath

AN: Sorry for the slight delay! This is really hard week for me, saying goodbye to two of my best friends as well all split off to go to college. As such, updates may be a little slower as I prepare to move cross country and say my goodbyes. I hope you will still read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The days are warmer now, weeks of laughter and unruly fun with Blaine had helped heal the woes of death for our young youth. Our two fated fools enjoy the secrets that a castle has to offer, finding more and more mysterious things to enjoy. But youth and innocence cannot however last forever, the time of which someone can be innocent is even shorter when there are stars stalking your fate. The time has now come where the boys come face to face with the rest of their doomed lives.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Underneath<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt lazily picked at his breakfast, leftovers from the night before, while his father silently did the same. Their hut was still and quiet, had been for some time now.<p>

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Burt asked, breaking the tense hush.

Kurt shrugged, "Fine." He said evenly. A pause before Kurt asked in return, "How's the shop?"

Burt nodded slowly, "Fine. Good. It's doin' good."

"Doing well," Kurt muttered as he moved the food around his plate.

"What?" But asked, pausing mid drink.

The younger boy shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

But Burt had heard well enough what his son had said for he only questioned, "You always loved those lessons with your mom. Have you been keeping up with them since… you know… your mom?"

Kurt became tense at the mention of his late mother, not yet gone a full year. He clenched his fist around his fork and nodded jerkily, "I have been, every night. I've even started Latin." He admitted softly, focusing on the food and not his father.

Burt nodded, "Good, good." He said, "That'll do you good in the future."

What Burt had in mind for how Latin and the lessons would serve Kurt was very wrong from how they would in all actuality serve him.

An insistent knocking on the door interrupted any further stunted conversation and Kurt shot up and raced to the door. Throwing it open revealed Blaine bouncing excitedly. "I found it, Kurt! I found it!" His smile was on the brink of breaking his face as he panted out his sentence, no doubt having run straight from the castle.

Kurt held up his finger to _shh_ Blaine and shut the door slightly as he turned to his father. "Dad, can I go now?"

Burt sighed, thinking that maybe once they could have an actual conversation but he saw the little smile on the edge of Kurt's eyes and nodded his consent. Kurt beamed and ran back to quickly hug his father before scampering off with Blaine with a hasty, "Goodbye!" yelled over his shoulder. Burt watched fondly as Kurt smiled as he darted off with Blaine. He was glad that his kid had someone, especially since Kurt barely had him.

* * *

><p>"So what did you almost spill the wheat to right there with my Dad?" Kurt asked enthusiastically as they whizzed through the town, climbing back up to the castle.<p>

"I found it! The rumors were right! There are secret passage ways under the castle, under the dungeons." Blaine responded with equal zest. He grasped Kurt's hand as they tried to sprint even faster. "Come on, slow mare! Hurry!"

Kurt pulled a face and huffed, "It's not like the catacombs will disappear suddenly if we don't get there now."

"Cateclombs?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Catacombs," Kurt corrected.

"What're they?"

"The proper name for what we're going to sneak into. Catacombs were in the book your tutor, Sir Leon, told you to read last week. Tell me you read it." Kurt admonished.

Blaine ducked his head and flushed slightly, "I started it!" He defended.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "How far are you?"

"The second page," Blaine said softly, looking away from Kurt.

"You've suppose to have it done by the end of the week, Blaine!" Kurt scolded him.

"But you just said you read it!" Blaine countered. "I figured…"

"I'd fill in the 'gaps' for you before your lesson." Kurt said knowingly, the pattern very clear. "I'm not always going to be around to give you the answers."

Blaine grinned, eyes sparkling "Course you will! You're my best friend!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, but also your servant. I do your wash and clean your room."

"Only until I can make you my advisor when I'm king!" Blaine replied quickly, puffing his chest out, or so it seemed; as he was running it was hard to tell if he was doing it on purpose or just merely trying to breathe as he ran.

"Whatever you say, Blaine." Kurt scoffed, use to the harebrained ideals that Blaine imagined about, ever the dreamer.

Blaine stopped right there on the spot, causing Kurt to almost fall as they were still connected by the hand. "But I will." He said earnestly, eyes wide and imploring, "When I have to become king, I'm going to need you, Kurt, my best friend, at my side. Me and you, ruling together."

Kurt smiled faintly, "That is until you get yourself a queen."

Blaine's tender face melted into a scowl as he stuck out his tongue, "Uck! Gross, no. Girls are gross. They hate playing my games. I don't want a queen." He shook his head violently, curls lose and flapping against his head. "No, it'll just be me and you. Now let's go! I wana go see these catecombs."

Kurt giggled and didn't bother to correct the other boy again but simply followed as they raced into the castle and down they climbed. Past the kitchens, past empty corridors and hallways they raced before hiding in a nook as a lonely guard patrolled the lower floor. Blaine causally slipped out a set of keys out of his pocket, bouncing in place as he impatiently awaited until the guard slipped around the corner and disappeared to the other end of the castle. The cool castle wall against his back, Kurt frowned as he looked down and saw the familiar set of keys.

"Did you steal the king's keys again, Blaine!" Kurt whispered angrily.

"Nope," Blaine replied equally quiet. "I borrowed them!" he continued cheekily.

Kurt let his head fall back against the wall with a thick _thud_. He bit his lip, trying not to say anything further but instead all he could do was whisper under his breath harshly, "You're stupid and you're gonna get caught!"

Blaine ignored the remark and instead chose to continue down the hall and to the left to another set of staircases that led down to the locked gate. "Ah ha! There it is! The gate into the underworld!" He said dramatically.

Kurt stood behind him, hand planted on his popped hip. "It's just the catacombs. We'll probably only find spiders and their sticky webs. And maybe some rats if we're lucky." He said with snark.

"Sweet," Blaine whispered with a smile.

He made quick work of the lock while Kurt stood anxiously, nervously glancing over his shoulder every other heartbeat. With a click and a bit of a tug on the aging, rusty lock, the boys were able to slip behind the gates and continue on downwards in their climb, the metal gate clanging softly behind them shut.

"Did you think this through?" Kurt whispered as stumbled behind Blaine.

"What you mean?" The curly haired boy asked, pocketing the keys.

"I mean, we're walking down into complete darkness, how are we suppose to see? Unless of course, you've suddenly developed a way to glow like those light bugs we saw last week," Kurt spoke as he began to squint in the ever-darkening staircase.

"There's bound to be torches at the end of the stairs. And I brought something to light them with. We'll be fine!" Blaine said, overconfidently. Kurt's doubt was proved wrong when they did blindly find torches at the end of the pitch-black staircase and Blaine was able to light them easily.

With both of them equipped with their only source of light, they continued down the dark catacombs. The air was thick and old in the carved out earth. Kurt shivered as he swung his torch to look at the walls, which were all but coated in webs. "There just had to be tons of spiders…" He whispered gravely, rubbing at his arm.

Blaine grinned just a bit evilly. "Yup! And maybe a snake or a mouse or-"

"No pets for you!" Kurt was quick to say.

"But, Kurtttt…." Blaine whined, pouting heavily with wide eyes.

Kurt glared at him, "Me or a pet." He offered generously.

Blaine pretended to think about it, scratching at his head. "Umm…"

Kurt wacked him in return, "Jerk."

In return, Blaine bumped him with his shoulder, not exactly lightly, which sent Kurt stumbling. "You love me," He said sweetly, blinking rapidly trying to make his eye lashes flutter like the girls in the court did.

Kurt scowled and readjusted his shirt, "Not sure I do anymore."

Blaine stuck out his bottom lip in response before letting go of the façade, bouncing happily along in the dark.

"We're going to get lost," Kurt said suddenly, after the umpteenth tunnel and turn and fork. "We are lost." He stated with sudden dread, they should have been keeping track of where they were going, maybe a bread trail, something at least!

Blaine scoffed, "We won't get lost," he said simply. "But if we do, my dad'll start looking for me. So we're bound to be found before we starve to death."

Kurt paled, "I think I'd rather be lost down here forever."

The other boy snickered but said nothing further.

* * *

><p>"If we get lost down here forever, will the rats eat me first or will the spiders cocoon my body first?" Kurt asked morbidly later, much later. Blaine was still exploring, Kurt was trying to see if anything looked familiar. Alas, it was just rocks and the same cave like catacombs and scurrying-in-the-dark evils.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'll eat you first." He joked with ease.

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I hope you die first then!"

"Me too!" Blaine chirped, "Then I can haunt you!" He giggled. Holding his arms out high, he swooped in close to Kurt, "I am a ghost…" He drawled out in the deepest voice he could manage with such squeaky vocal chords.

Kurt tried to shove him away with his free hand. "Never mind. Go ahead and eat me when I die. I don't think I can handle a ghost you."

It was Blaine's turn to stick out his tongue this time around. "I would haunt you forever and ever, and I hope you'd be the only one who could see me so you'd end up talking to me and everyone would think you're crazy!" Blaine exclaimed, still pretending to be a ghost with his arms out and walking in a crazed manner.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, goodness," he said exasperated, "I don't think I could take you much longer, let alone ghost you forever."

"Continue like that and you might just wound me, dear Kurt!" Blaine clutched at his heart, almost whacking himself in the face with his torch and nearly lighting his curls on fire.

"Mortally wounded I hope," Kurt countered under his breath.

Blaine began to fake choke, staggering on the spot, clutching at his heart, dropping his torch which went out. He followed the torch to the ground, collapsing on the earth, twitching as he 'died.' Kurt stopped and turned back to watch him with a not very amused face. Hand on hip, he watched Blaine's antics with silent disapproval. At what seemed to be Blaine's final twitch, Kurt drawled out, "Done dying yet? Because I want to get out of here."

Head popping up, Blaine grinned up at Kurt, "Fine, fine. I see a guy can't even die in peace around here." Hopping back to his feet, he scooped up his torch and relit it with the aid of Kurt's flame and the two continued onward. Blaine sighed before admitting, "Okay fine, I want to get out of here now. I'm getting hungry."

"Finally," Kurt breathed. "The stomach wins once more."

Blaine threw Kurt a face, all scrunched up and his tongue poking out between lost teeth. Puffing out his chest suddenly, he help up his torch valiantly and announced, "I will lead us out from the darkness and mustiness in no time! Just follow I, Prince Blaine!"

But apparently just because Blaine was a prince, didn't mean that he had the best sense of direction twenty or so minutes later Kurt realized. "We've already been down this way," he stated dully as they walked.

"Nu uh!" Blaine refuted.

"Yes huh," Kurt nodded, "I've seen that rock before, on the wall right there," he pointed to his left, "I remember thinking, 'wow that looks like a dragon, if his horn was coming out of his ear and not his head or his nose,' and then, 'why am I thinking about this?' And that is the same rock that looks like a disfigured dragon."

Blaine stood close to Kurt and leaned his head until it rested against Kurt's, he squinted at the rock, "It looks like a unicorn to me." He responded.

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine with blatant wonder and almost a disgusted disbelief, "Have you ever seen a unicorn?"

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he countered.

"That's not the point," Kurt said all flustered, "What is the point is that I've seen that rock before and we're no closer getting out of here then we were an hour ago."

Blaine dropped to the floor, sitting crossed legged and looked up at Kurt, slightly defeated, "What do you suppose we do now?"

Kurt followed his example and gingerly sat on the dirt, eyeing the space around him for rats or anything with beady eyes. "To be honest, I have no clue. The more we walk, the loster we could get. Catacombs are usually designed, from what that books said, to be confusing and to get those trying to break into the castle lost."

Blaine looked down at the ground, digging the butt of his torch into the ground, "Great," he breathed. "But what are we suppose to do?"

"Continue on? Try to mark our path? I really don't know," Kurt responded hopelessly. "Or do we just wait and hope someone finds us?"

"I hate waiting. You know I'm no good at it. And I'd rather not have to be found." Blaine said with a smile, trying to lighten the defeated air surrounding them.

Standing, Kurt tried his best to wiped himself clean, turning in a circle he asked to the other boy, "Do I have any spider webs on me?"

Blaine grinned impishly, "Yeah you do, loads of them! Here, and here and here!" He poked randomly at Kurt's body, at his back, his side, arm then leg.

Kurt glared at him, dancing away from his reach, "I hate you," he repeated.

"Back to this old thing, are we?" Blaine giggled, "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Kurt said over his shoulder as he stormed off down the corridor and taking the right fork this time.

"Well I love you!" Blaine called back as he swiped up his torch and trotted along after the boy in the darkening catacomb.

* * *

><p>The next series of events will forever be fuzzy in the history of things.<p>

While trying to find their way out of endless mazes of catacombs, somewhere between the forth right turn, the seventh left turn and the second dead end, Kurt stumbled. His torch fell out of his hand, hit the ground hard and extinguished as Kurt tried to recover and fell onto the jagged wall. His hands were raised to try and break his fall. Maybe it was his touch that led to what happened next. Maybe he skinned his palms and his blood was recognized as one of the chosen. Maybe it was neither. Maybe it was both.

Whichever it was, no matter the reasoning in the universe, what did happen was this: as Kurt fell, he landed hard against the wall of the cavern, that section of the wall began to shake, particles of dirt began to rain as the ceiling rumbled and the ground trembled. Kurt backed away from the wall in horror, hands still raised and collided with Blaine who had begun to move forward towards him. Together they watched the wall just collapse in rubble, dust and dirt filling the air and decent size rocks landing at their feet.

Coughing, Blaine clung to Kurt as the boy curled away from the root of their distress. Quickly, the dust settled and the air was still, a soft light illuminating the dirt-covered kids. Blinking owlishly, Kurt swiped at his face, tears building as they tried to wash out his eyes. Blaine was the first to recover as he slowly let go of his death grip on his friend and stared at what lay behind the old rock wall.

It was a room existing outside of time and space, impossibly old yet surprisingly new. It had seen everything, yet it had seen nothing. It was the definition of an enigma. It never appeared in the same place more than once, in the same time, in the same country, in the same universe. It was enchanting. And when it appeared before someone, they could hardly refuse, our boys falling under the same perception.

"What is that?" Blaine asked softly, dumbfounded.

Kurt's body slightly relaxed as he gazed at the sight before him, "I don't know."

The room was huge, never seeming to end as the white walls went on forever it so seemed. Huge marble columns sprung from the floor and stretched to the top of the expansive ceilings that were much too tall for being under a castle. Mosaics of every color covered the floor, painting a beautiful story of the beginning time to the end of time, though its message was untold to any.

Blaine stumbled forward, tripping and sliding as he clumsily climbed over the small pile of rocks at the base of the opening. Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed at him, "What are you doing?" he hissed, though his eyes never left the strange room.

"I'm going inside," Blaine replied determined.

In any normal situation, Kurt would argue, but he also shared the overwhelming need to go inside as well. Over the threshold, neither noticed how the opening had closed behind them, locking them inside. Kurt felt like his eyes were burning, not use to such light after being stuck in the near dark for hours. There seemed to be no source of actual light, no torches adorning the walls or pillars, just pure white light seemed to just _be_.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked in wonderment, eyes straining to see everything.

Blaine's neck strained as he gazed up at the ceiling, trying to see the point where the two slopping met, "No clue."

Kurt's eyes fell to eye level as he slowly walked forward deeper into the room. The air seemed to shimmer causing both boys to wince and squeeze their eyes shut momentarily. Seconds passed before they could blink open their eyes. Before them sat something in the middle - or the supposed middle - of the room and like the curious boys they were, Kurt and Blaine approached the new object cautiously. Sitting atop a dais seemingly to be made of light itself as it glowed internally was a pedestal carved from an arrangement of woods, from cherry reds to dark oaks. Kurt reached out and clutched at Blaine's hand as they gingerly climbed atop the dais. Blaine tore his eyes from the tall pedestal and smiled reassuringly at his friend, as if to say this was just another part of their adventures and there was nothing to be fearful of.

Reaching out with his free hand, Kurt lightly ran his fingertips across the elaborate carvings in the pedestal stand. Standing face to face with it, they realized just how tall it was, as it towered over them at least four and a half feet in height. Blaine stood on the very tip of his toes as he tried to see what exactly it held up, but after a few seconds of straining the only thing he accomplished was losing his balance. Gasping, he was able to steady himself by latching onto it briefly before touching back down onto earth. With no further warning, no shimmery light, no sound, nothing, the pedestal shrunk on the spot until it was the perfect height for the boys, reconstructing itself for those fated, not use to such small destined creatures.

Kurt stared down, locking onto the object that was now evident, "It's a book," he stated rather simply.

"It's _just_ a book?" Blaine asked with a frown, disappointment dripping from his words.

Kurt shot Blaine a look out of the corner of his eye before extending his hand to caress the hard cover of the book. The book was ancient, seeming to be almost crumbling beneath his hand, the cover a rusty red, gold leaf peeling at the edges. There was no script, no title, no author name, just a symbol in the very center. Dead center was a star and on either side was a crescent moon facing outwards. Atop the beginning of the sun was peeking out, its rays squiggly as they stretched out. Below the star was a small chalice of simple design. Inside of the right crescent moon was a leaf and inside of its opposite is a feather. Kurt ran his finger over the object gently, scrutinizing it, though they meant of little to him.

Blaine looked at his friend, confused and just this side of impatient and nudged him with his shoulder, "Well then. Aren't you going to open it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes up and huffed, "Fine, fine, yes I'll open it now." Carefully, he pried open the cover and set it down just as gently, somehow, instinctually knowing that he held something delicate and precious.

The opening page was blank, the parchment wrinkled and aging as the edges had faded to a yellow orangey tint. Flipping the page, the title was written in large calligraphy lettering but it looked like gibberish to both of them. "What's that suppose to say?" Blaine asked as he squinted at the words, tilting his head as he tried to figure them out.

"Dunno," Kurt replied with a shrug and continued on, each page more and more puzzling as nothing was written in anything recognizable. He steadily flipped through more pages. Some pages looked like beginning of chapters with what looked like names titling them. He found drawings and maps and what looked like letters between people. They looked like stories, the ultimate tales, but of who and of what, Kurt nor Blaine knew. They also didn't know that their story and names would soon join the book, the only record of those chosen by the stars.

"Well this is kinda worthless isn't it? Since we can't read it," Blaine looked disappointed, eyes pulling away from the book to look around the room for something more interesting, like a dragon or a damsel to save.

Still fascinated, Kurt flipped onward until he reached a blank page a third of the way through the book. Unlike the rest of the book, the page was a fresh piece of creamy parchment. He ran his index finger down the page, feeling the crisp texture. Bewildered, he turned the page and found that the next and the next after that were like all their predecessors, though blank, they were all aged and smelled of dust and just _book_. Compelled to continue looking, Kurt went back to the only new page and found it smelled fresh, like it had just been pressed and bounded.

Kurt leaned forward and stared at the page, hand spread out across the page he asked in wonder, "What are you?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt in confusion and bent down as well, copying his movements, "What in the world are you doing?"

"I-" Kurt stopped and glanced with an open mouth down at his hand as he felt the paper grow warm under his palm.

"Pixie got your tongue?" Blaine laughed and then touched the page between Kurt's fingers. "Seriously though, it's just a silly old book."

The page began to grow even warmer under Kurt's touch but he didn't dare draw back. The only thing he could do was gape at the book. Before Blaine could comment once more, the page began to glow, faintly at first, before it narrowed down to shimmery words being spelled out. They both pulled back their hands as to catch a better glimpse at the writings.

"What does it say?" Blaine asked.

Kurt squinted and read, "The child of the moon, silver, and magic." He paused before continuing, "The child of the sun, gold and courage.

Blaine looked down at the page, trying to make sense of the words, "How did you?" He trailed off.

"Latin," Kurt smirked, "It's written in Latin." He turned towards Blaine, "You'd be able to read it too if you'd practice more on your lessons."

The other boy with curly hair rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but that's why I got you isn't it?"

Kurt puffed out a bit of air with a quick roll of his own eyes. "What do you think it means though? Who are these," He glanced down, "Child of the moon and child of the sun?" (Just flows better with "the" in there.)

"Who cares," Blaine quipped, though he couldn't help but glance back down at the pages as he took a step back. "It's not like they are us."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Yeah," he drawled out slowly, still transfixed by the words written in gold, "Ha," he swallowed, finger tracing the words, "It couldn't be us. We'll probably never know who they are."

"Yeah, so come on." Blaine tried to duck into Kurt's line of vision, "I wana look around more."

"Oh-okay," Kurt stuttered. Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his and tried to pry it away, but at his touch more words began to rapidly appear, painting the page. "Wait!" Kurt called out, and dragged Blaine's hand away, moving it so he could read more but keeping the digit in contact with the parchment.

"What?" Blaine asked, baffled. Though he kept still sensing Kurt's urgency.

The words were racing across the page, disappearing almost as quick as they appeared, as they seemed to be scrolling up to the title and then dissolving. "No, no, no," Kurt muttered, leaning down, almost Eskimo kissing the page as he tried the read the Latin words before they moved up and away.

The whole story was unfolded and written, melting long before Kurt could make sense of anything. Rapidly the words were written then gone, before it just stopped. The final words scrolled up and disappeared under the title of the story, before the page was blank except for the 'children of the moon,' sentences. Ever so slowly, like a hand on the other side was writing the words at that precise moment, Kurt was able to make out one final phrase.

"The moon will forever darken on the day the sun cannot shine. Magic will devour the lands and only two can rebuild the world when the time comes where the moon must leave the sky, leaving its place amongst the stars. There, it will die and be reborn as one with its opposite."

Kurt inexplicitly drew back from the book, clutching the hand that had been touching the book to his chest. Tears welled up in his gray eyes. Without his touch, the words faded like letters written in sand in the path of a wave. He stumbled backwards, eyes fearful and watery as he glared at the book.

Blaine jumped away from the book, eyes latching onto Kurt, eyes wide. "What? What's wrong? Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine followed after him, frightful now at the other's reaction.

Kurt fell off the dais in his fluttery hurry to get away. The fall broke his gaze away from the book. Blinking, tears began to fall and he tried to keep in a sob. Blaine jumped down and crouched before Kurt, worry deepening his brow.

"Kurt, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and his hand pawed at his chest, as he drew his knees up. Blaine did the only thing he could think of, he hugged Kurt tightly. "What's wrong, Kurt. Please talk to me. What does that mean?"

"I'm going to die." Kurt chocked out between deep chested sobs.

Blaine froze and drew back to see Kurt starring at him in complete, unabashed. "The child of the moon is me, and I'm going to die."

"How do- how do you know it's you? It could be anyone. It could be that kid Will, the one with the yellow dress shirt he likes to wear that you made fun of yesterday!" Blaine tried to reason, his voice high and eyes wet.

"It's me. I'm the moon. You're the sun. We're going to rule. I'm magical. And you're the prince, the king. We'll rule. But I'll die. Die, die, die." Kurt rambled, starting off softly before he was all but shrieking.

Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders and all but shook him, begging with him, as tears flowed, "Please don't say that Please stop saying that. You can't die!"

Kurt's eyes drifted from Blaine's face to the book, high up on the pedestal, glowing ever so softly in the light from the dais. "It's written in the book. Written by the fates. It's binding. The child of the moon will die."

As Kurt spoke, the book grew brighter and brighter until the whole dais was bathed in light, a ball of flame white light. It grew larger still, seeping outwards, like a dwarf star as solar flares began to reach out.

"I don't care what that stupid book says! I will protect you. You can't die! I won't let you!" Blaine screeched and gathered up the incoherent boy into his arms. "You can't die," Blaine howled as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulders, tears afresh, dampening the other boy's shirt.

The star of energy and light behind them swelled before engulfing the two entirely. As the two disappeared from sight, the light all but exploded, taking everything with it. The rocks that had fallen acting as a faux door were swept up and put back in their place, the pure white room behind the rocks vanished along with the timeless book of fate, winking out of existence as if it had never even been there.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed through the windows of the castle as the morning dawned bright. A soft breathing was the only sound in the room before the door creaked open and in walked someone. The person grinned wickedly as they saw their intended was fast asleep. Taking a running start, they jumped on the bed, bouncing with exuberance. The sleeping figured groaned briefly before swatting at the other.<p>

"Kurt…" Blaine whined.

Kurt giggled and landed softly next to Blaine before quickly yanking the covers off of him and jumping out of bed, "You're such a lazy thing! Come on, I think we should go practice 'hunting' today."

Blaine buried his head in his pillow and grumbled, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Kurt chirped as he danced over to the wardrobe.

"We'll have to take the knights with us," Blaine murmured as he slowly uncurled on himself.

Kurt shrugged as he flipped through the shirt options. Blue or red? Oh maybe a green instead? Nah, red. "I don't mind." Finding a matching pair of pants for Blaine, Kurt added, "They're only there to make sure we don't make complete fools of ourselves and to protect us."

Finally fully awake, Blaine hopped out of bed and quickly stretched before bounding his way over to Kurt. He found his friend starring off into the closet, face drawn and eyes quickly filling with tears. "Hey," he said immediately concerned, "What's wrong?"

Kurt was startled, like he had just woken from a dream, before shaking his head. He turned to Blaine, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You just froze, Kurt and looked like you were going to cry. What's wrong?" Blaine fretted.

Kurt frowned before shrugged, "I don't know. I was just suddenly sad but I don't know why."

"And you're okay?" Blaine asked dubiously.

"Yeah!" Kurt beamed, "That was weird. It was like I was half remembering something." He shrugged again, "Must of not been important." He chucked the clothes he picked out at Blaine's head. "Get dressed! I want to see how many times you startle a deer before a knight can shoot it!"

Blaine yanked the clothes off his head and half glared, half laughed at the other, "It was only a couple times last time!"

Kurt snorted, "Yeah, a couple times every hour! I think I counted twenty three times last time we went out!"

Changing, Blaine grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Giggling, Kurt picked up after Blaine and quickly made the bed as Blaine finished getting ready. "Right, whatever I say!" Seeing how Blaine was ready now, trying to straighten out the nest he called his hair, Kurt rolled his eyes and moved to the door, "That's sadly a lost cause. Come now, let's not keep the deer from waiting. I'm sure they'll be quite happy that you're going out today as your 'quiet' feet will give them plenty of warning."

Blaine pouted and stepped out of his room, "I still hate you."

Kurt laughed and skipped after Blaine, closing the door behind him. "You still love me!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you could spare the time I'd love to hear back from all the lovely people who put this on alert! Have a brilliant day!<p> 


	6. The Boys Now

AN: Again, a huge thank you to all the reviewers for last chapter! Thank you to all those who put this story on alert or on favorites, or even put me on alert, thank you! Another thank you to my wonderful beta **coffeeheidi**! Enough jibber jabber from me, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Time, such a fickle thing. It can make a minute seem like an eternity, yet it can make a lifetime pass in but mere minutes. Time did one of its funny little tricks and in the next part of our tale, the two boys are now young men. Going from toothless, bouncy pups to gangly, changing boys to the present, the in-between years of childhood to adulthood. It is in these years that the boys must face some of the most daring things yet, if only they could figure themselves out first.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Boys Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"We really should be getting back now." Kurt drawled though he made no attempt at moving himself.<p>

Blaine's head rolled to the side at stared at his friend, "Yeah, I'm sure we should. Though I'd rather not."

It was summer. It was hot, hellish hot actually and the two teens had snuck off to the creek they had frequently played at in their youth, the one Amelia had taken them on their first play day actually. It had, over the many years, had become almost _their_ creek. The two were lying in path of the running water, Kurt trying to keep in the shade of a tree while Blaine was sprawled out next to him. Soaked, they were barely able to keep ahead of the heat, though only when they were still, as movement offset the cool to hot scale.

Kurt uncovered his eyes with his arm and turned to smile at Blaine, "Neither do I. When the sun sets we'll return?"

"Fine," Blaine agreed and watched as Kurt went back to his position with his arm slung over his face.

He knew he should probably feel a bit ashamed, but Blaine loved to look at Kurt. If there were one word to describe Kurt, it would be the word beautiful. And even that wasn't enough; Kurt was stunning, amazing, magnificent. He looked like an angel from one of the old paintings hanging in his mother's room. His clear milk white skin was only blemished by the spattering of freckles across his nose that grew in abundance every warm summer day. Blue eyes gave away every emotion as greens and grays swirled in the orb. Perfect chestnut colored hair that was both silky and always looked amazing, even after Kurt had just woken up. His smile, so reserved at times yet so perfect with his little teeth when he really truly let go and smiled. His laugh, his voice, even the way he blinked made Blaine feel like everything was right in the world.

Blaine didn't know quite when it had happened, when he had stopped looking at Kurt as just his best friend, as just his almost brother and as more as, well, someone he could possibly be in love with. It might have been that awkward stage in life where your body starts to spurt up and your limbs are out of whack with your brain and suddenly you are but a gangly thing that has no concept of grace whatsoever. The thing was, Blaine went through that phrase with as much dignity as one could, where he was bested by the knights everyday as he now swung too fast or too slow or couldn't keep his balance. But Kurt, Kurt only ever looked like he flourished as his body thinned and wirily muscle began to build as he too trained with Blaine every morning. Maybe it was then, where Blaine would get a knock to head nearly every day as his focus was drawn to the elegant, graceful way Kurt slashed and fought off the attacks of one of the knights. Maybe every once in awhile he has taken an elbow to the stomach when was all but bewitched by the sweat rolling down Kurt's face and down the long column of his neck before disappearing beneath the his shirt which clung to his damp body.

He was doing it, rambling mentally about Kurt; it was becoming such an hourly thing now. Sometimes it was hard to concentrate when they were in meetings with the council and Kurt would lean over his shoulder to fill his goblet. Then instead of listening to the other men argue over the pros and cons of raising the taxes all Blaine could think about were Kurt's long fingers, his wonderful scent and the delicious brief second of warmth of his body so very close to his own.

Sighing, Blaine pulled his eyes away from Kurt and tried to just clear his head of everything. It was difficult though, when he could hear Kurt's gentle breathing over the soft trickling as the water ran around their bodies. It wasn't like Blaine hadn't tried to get over this near obsession. He had. He had tried courting girls that his mother had believed would be a good match. There had been Miss Quinn and then one of the maids Kurt had an _interesting_ relationship with, Miss Rachel. But though they were nice and made for fun and lovely conversation, Blaine just couldn't see them in any romantic fashion, let alone marriage suitable like his father had been secretly hoping for. Blaine wished he could stop liking Kurt. He was his best friend for stars sake! But he couldn't. He just, couldn't seem to shake it though.

Kurt was his best friend, his technically his servant, though it was the worst kept secret in the whole castle that Kurt was indeed his friend and probably his future advisor when he took over the throne. Kurt was with him from when he woke up to just about when he fell asleep. When they are just talking, to sparring alone or with the knights, out riding, out hunting, sneaking off like tonight, walking around town, in meetings, in lessons, they were all but attached like a sphinx or other sort of creature.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt's soft voice suddenly interrupted his rather embarrassing inner monologuing.

Blaine gave a rather weird half laugh as he tried to clear any previous musing of Kurt's perfect self from his head. "Oh nothing really," Blaine replied, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Right then, fine, don't tell me." Kurt rolled his eyes skyward, focusing on the few fluffs of clouds then on the outlines of muscle that was visible in the soaked through shirt of his best friend. "I, on the other hand, was considering how dirty this was, but it's too hot for me to really gather the annoyance to care. I was then planning an outfit for a late shopping day with Mercedes sometime this week."

Blaine finally allowed himself to look over at Kurt, not being able to help but admire the slope of his nose as he asked, "Could I come?"

Kurt turned and quirked a brow at the other, "Don't you have preparations for your coronation next month? Like memorize what you have to say, in Latin? You and I both know how long it takes you to memorize that kind of thing."

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes, "One night off won't change that much." He scoffed.

"You do know that for once in your life I won't be able to whisper the correct answer?" Kurt asked, ribbing on his friend.

Blaine moved his right arm sharply and splashed Kurt in retaliation. "I know." He grinned as Kurt wiped his face, sputtering and whining under his breath about his skin now, added, "I don't always rely on you for everything. You make it sound like I have a head full of rocks."

"Your head has gone to rocks because of all the wax you use to keep your curls under wraps! Let them be free!" Kurt sang as he glared at Blaine's hair, which was coming undone due to the water.

They both broke off into soft laughter at the familiar banter before quieting once more. A handful of minutes passed where nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. The silence was not awkward nor did either boy feel the need to fill it with useless chatter. It was silence you can only seem to find between two people who were the best of friends, who knew each other so well that simple looks can convey who paragraphs of words. The chirping of birds and the rustling of the forest was all the sound that was needed.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt suddenly asked tentatively breaking the tranquil peace between them.

"Yeah?" Blaine let out softly, turning on his side to look at the other boy.

Kurt remained stubborn and refused to look at Blaine, hands playing each other atop his stomach, nervous energy needing to be expelled. "Do you ever feel like there is just more to this world? To this life? So much more. And we, I, we haven't found it yet? But it's there, like a shadow on the edge of your vision, at the corner of your eye, there, right there, but just… out of reach?"

Blaine rested his head on his hand, propped up in the rocky dirt of the bottom of the creek, thoughtful. "Yes and no. No because, to me that shadow is full fledge person, a full image in my head, I already and very well aware of what it is. It's the crown. My future position, hopefully, as the king. And yes because every once in a while I…"

He stopped before swallowing, if it was anybody else he would not say these next words, but this was Kurt, who knew every single annoying detail about his person. "I think, I dream, that there is more. More than just ruling. More than just deciding what the taxes should be, what crops to grow, how to protect the borders and the castle, if I have to go to war or not. Sometimes I hope and pray that there is more. I need there to be more. And sometimes I am absolutely certain that there is more, that there is this, this, I dunno, this destiny for me, for us. But that sounds a bit pretentious. But then sometimes I think that it'll be okay if that is all I get because it's not a bad life, especially when you have your best friend alongside for the ride."

Kurt finally turned to look at him, eyes wide and a darker blue/green, "Exactly. Yet sometimes," he paused before taking a deep breath, "I feel like something is pulling at me. Pulling me away. Not, not negative, not something bad. It's beautiful, or at least it feels like it's beautiful. But still, I feel like I'm not s-suppose to be here." Kurt stuttered over his words, speaking fast now, like they were a taboo.

"Not suppose to be here?" Blaine's eyes scrunched, as if physically pained by the mere words. "How are you not supposed to be here?"

Kurt rolled back to look at the sky, which was beginning to pinken as the sun began its descent into the earth. "Yeah, I don't know. It's just a feeling."

That only caused Blaine to look even more concerned. "Have the royals been saying something again? Have any of the knights said something? Is that servant, Karofsky being giving you a hard time again?"

"No, Blaine," Kurt said just a tab bit impatiently, a response in such a way that it was obvious that they had this conversation many times before. "No one has been giving me any trouble. I just, it's just a stupid feeling. Forget I said anything."

Blaine frowned, "No, don't do that. I just, that shocked me. But continue."

"I don't know what else to say," Kurt made a sad attempt at a shrug as he lay there. "I don't know if there is anything more to say. It was just a thought, a feeling. I'm probably just being silly."

Blaine however didn't look as convinced as he continued to stare at Kurt. A deep weight had settled into the bottom of his stomach, like it was a sad truth that somehow he knew, somehow he knew that Kurt just wasn't being silly but that there was some truth behind that feeling. "Yeah, just a thought." Blaine echoed hollowly.

They fell back into silence, though it was not the same as Blaine was now filled with a low feeding anxiety. Kurt continued to watch the sky go from robin egg blue to pink, then to a wash of red and orange as the sun hit the earth before sinking into the ground. As the light was hidden by the pines and leaves of the trees of the forest darkness fell and in raised the moon, waning into a crescent this night. Blaine didn't watch the elegant, seamless transformation from day to night. He didn't gasp over the bright colors that could only truly be found in nature. No. Instead, he watched something even more beautiful in his eyes. Kurt. Beautiful Kurt. Brilliant Kurt. He saw the beauty of the sunset reflected in Kurt's expressive eyes. He appreciated the light of the moon in the way that it shone on Kurt's smooth skin. Nothing was more stunning, not even a sunset, then Kurt.

Even with the sun gone, the night was still sweltering and neither boy even considered moving at that point, Kurt still entranced by the light show sky awash like a painter's palette and Blaine still spellbound by Kurt.

Then Kurt began to sing. High and clear in the night's air, his voice rang out. A simple song heard around spring at the festivals they would sneak off to in the surrounding villages where the locals danced around fires and sang, celebrating the dawning of new life and the end of winter coldness.

"As memories continue to grow, into beautiful things that spring from these rows. With their musical names and musical sound, beautiful things that spring from these rows."

It was haunting to hear the song sung like this, usually a song accompanied by the beating of drums, the shaking of tambourines and a dozen other voices harmonizing. But now, it was just Kurt, singing alone in the darkening sky. It was enchanting. Blaine couldn't jump in even if he could, not like he usually would as they spent nights singing whatever came to mind as they were left on their own.

His voice dropped as he drawled out the next verse, "Distant though I am, orange, gold, and green. Fiery, flaming, colors surround me."

His singing soared as he continued alone, "I'm always wondering where you are. Darling shouldn't I be the one, wondering after all I am the one who is gone. I'm always wondering where you are. I was just wondering. I'm the one...who is gone. Who is gone."

Kurt had changed the song of celebration of beauty, of birth of seeds and the regrowth of spring and spun it into something darker, something of longing, something only meant to be sung under the cover of the moon where truth is more apparent. He finished the song, it echoing in the remnants of the day. Blaine saw how Kurt closed his eyes briefly before turning to him.

"You didn't join in." Kurt said, almost like an accusation.

"I didn't." he replied rather simply, staring still. Kurt's look in return was questioning so Blaine gave his answer, "I didn't feel like it was my song to sing."

Never one for physical shows, Kurt then did something that surprised himself and even more so Blaine, he reached out and took Blaine's hand. His eyes bore into Blaine's and he said so earnest Blaine could never doubt him, "It will always be your song to sing if I'm singing too."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand silently, eyes locked, before they both broke contact by turning back to the sky. For Blaine, it felt like something. But maybe that something was only one sided and just too much wishful thinking on his part. Whether it was or not, Blaine took every ounce of enjoyment from the warmth in their clasped hands, and for now, that was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt held the jug of water firmly between both hands, rhythmically tapping the fingers on his right hand. Bored, he was so very bored. Logically, maturely, he knew that one day he'll be a major participant in these meetings. But that still didn't discount the fact that these were very, very mundane. At this point in time though, he wasn't a major contributor he was still in fact, Blaine's servant and had to act as such at this time. Thus being water boy for the unforeseeable future. He tried to pay attention to the conversation at hand but the discussion was about whether or not they needed to rebuild the exterior walls due to weather damage. Not exactly the most stimulating conversation he'd ever had the <em>joy<em> of listening to.

His focus waned before being brought back when he saw Blaine's hand creep forward towards his cup before setting on the tabletop without doing actually anything. Knowing, his friend and his weird habits, it was Blaine's way of wanting to take a sip but wanting someone to make a movement so he could have an excuse to drink from it. Kurt didn't know what it was about, but he didn't question Blaine. Moving forward, Kurt leaned over Blaine's shoulder and filled the nearly empty cup, like a good little servant boy.

Not like any other servant that he knew of, with a slip of his hand, Kurt tugged on one of Blaine's curls that had escaped the horror of the wax in his morning grooming ritual. Pulling back, he hid his smile as Blaine stiffened and his face became stoic, not being able to retaliate at this time. It was a little game the two of them kind of played, well more like Kurt played and Blaine went along with. Kurt used it as an excuse when things got dull – which was nearly every meeting they were forced into attendance. Kurt either tried to make Blaine loose his disposure, react in a bizarre- to others at least- way, or sometimes they played another game; where Kurt would say a word and then Blaine would say another that connected in some fashion and they would go back and forth as quietly as they could. Sometimes, when things were really frustrating and Kurt was feeling just a tad bit irritated and bitter about playing servant boy, he'd just tug at Blaine's hair to really spite him. Immature, yes. Did it make him feel a little better? Yes. Besides Blaine would just get his payback by working Kurt later on at knight practice.

Thankfully the state of the exterior walls seemed to be the last order of business as the meeting was adjourned, and being the servant to the prince, they were some of the first to leave. Remaining a respectable step behind and to the left of Blaine, Kurt followed him until they were out of sight of everyone from the court. It was only then that Kurt began to grin and skipped a step so he would be even with Blaine, who, at that moment, shoved him slightly.

Kurt only laughed and nudged him back. Blaine rubbed at the base of his head, where Kurt had tugged at his curl before whining, "Why must you always do that?"

The other boy grinned, a tad bit evilly, and explained, "I'm only trying to help the curls be free! They ought to be free just like everyone else's hair. No hair should have to put up with such treatment, they're drowning in wax!"

"Keep it up, next time we have a feast, I'll nominate you to be court jester for the evening. Didn't you say red and yellow were your colors the other day?" Blaine shot back.

"Ha, ha," Kurt deadpanned, "Please stop being so funny, I can't breathe anymore."

Blaine, maturely, stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Don't act like that me messing with you doesn't make the meetings just a tiny bit better." Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as they walked towards Blaine's room.

Of course, not being able to say anything, Blaine couldn't tell the boy how much just knowing Kurt was there actually saved him from the boredom and how he often spent the meetings, when the others would get long winded or could never agree on a matter, him would day dream about running off with Kurt and seeing the world. So, tongue tied on the matter, Blaine simply smiled and let Kurt win this one, before he opened his mouth and revealed just a little too much about what he really believed.

Once in Blaine's room, he changed while Kurt grabbed his own sparing clothes, which he kept in there and changed in the antechamber. Kurt had gotten a bit shy as he grew up with de-clothing in front of Blaine anymore, like the free way they were as children. Blaine didn't really think much of it and at this point found it as a small blessing from the Rivers as he knew he wouldn't be able to control his body's reactions if left in a room with a nude Kurt.

Once dressed it was a quick stop at the armory where they slipped on chain mail long shirts, grabbed their preferred helmets and found their swords. They walked to the furthest edge of the practice field, wanting to be left alone in case any others came out to practice as well on the nice day.

"Helmet on, Kurt," Blaine called out as he stepped ten paces in front of the other boy.

Kurt rolled his eyes, before sticking the sword into the ground so he could properly arrange his bangs before sliding on this protective piece. "I wish you wouldn't aim for my head so much, so I wouldn't have to wear this." He sulked, as always when being forced to damage his hair.

In place, Kurt moved into his stance, weight balanced as his feet stood at shoulder length apart and at an angel to Blaine. There was a pause, as their eyes locked through the shield, a single breath, before they moved in unison. Blaine swept low and Kurt blocked the hard blow with ease. When Queen Amelia had convinced the king to allow Kurt to train with Blaine, saying that Kurt could help protect Blaine and no one would suspect a servant to be skilled, a little secret weapon. Needless, the king had given in to his wife's will and Kurt attended every practice every morning since then. Having such a long period of time as being paired off, they were now almost evenly matched. Blaine fought with greater strength while Kurt used his lithe body type to fight with swiftness. Most days found them either coming to a stale mate, Blaine winning first then Kurt, or vice versa. It was only rarely, when the other was fighting just a bit too dirty or using much of their anger, did one of have the advantage over the other.

Blaine came after Kurt again, proving to be the aggressor this round while Kurt was all too happy to block his every swing, throwing in a couple back handed high jabs to keep Blaine back and on his toes. He grinned as he used his newly gained height advantage against the other, swinging high and with uppercuts.

He grinned and called out, "What's wrong, Blaine? Too tired to spare against me today?" He taunted as Blaine hung back, calculating, bouncing on his toes.

The other grinned beneath his helmet, "You only wish. It's not fair you're using your giant moves against me."

Kurt outright laughed as their swords clashed as Blaine had surged forward at the end of his sentence. "It's not my fault you're a dwarf concealed as the real prince of Gienseng. And secondly," Kurt ducked as Blaine's aim went a bit wild, "the only giant in these parts of the forest is Finn."

Blaine chuckled low before sinking to the floor and sweeping Kurt's legs out from underneath him. Kurt, agile and used to the move, turned the falling movement into a roll, before springing up and out of the front roll and plowing into Blaine's chest. Blaine landed with an 'ouf' and Kurt quickly rolled off the boy and jumped up, sword to Blaine's throat. Grinning in supposed victory, he didn't catch Blaine's hand come up and punch the soft joint of the back of his knee. Momentarily, Kurt was thrown off balance, but it was just the opportunity to spring up, and once more they were even.

Kurt kicked out his leg, getting the feeling back in as Blaine sucked in the breath he had knocked out of him. Wanting badly to win the first round and hoping to tire Blaine out faster, Kurt surged forward and swiftly, with blinding speed, swung, cut, jabbed took every second of breath and used everything he knew against Blaine in a fury of movement that Blaine struggled to keep up with.

Blaine fought hard, trying to turn Kurt's rapid quick fire against him, hoping he'd tire soon, but Kurt wasn't having it. Instead he only grinned as he swirled his wrist in an intricate fashion that sent Blaine's sword flying from his hand and two feet to his left. Simultaneously throwing off his helmet, Kurt held his sword to Blaine's throat, his face spilt in a wide grin.

"Gotcha!" Kurt grinned triumphed.

Blaine rolled his eyes, hand raised to push away the blade, "Yeah, yeah, cheat." He too threw off his helmet.

"Uh uh!" Kurt called out warningly as he raised his sword to skim across the side of Blaine's head, "I get first soak." He demanded.

"No way!" Blaine called.

"First win get's first soak. Agree now or I'll dump out all our wax in your shoes or melt candle wax into your hair as you sleep. I'll let you choose." He offered oh-so-graciously.

Blaine groaned loudly and relaxed as Kurt lowered his blade, taking Blaine's admitted defeat. "Fine, whatever. But because of that, we go again. Maybe we should fight until the cooks have dinner ready?" Blaine asked with a false show of inquiry.

Kurt's only answer was a glare before his helmet masked it as he threw it on. "One, two, three, go!" He called out so quickly it was almost undetectable as he flew forward at Blaine who only laughed in return as he gladly fought off Kurt's attacks.

Though Kurt may later act horrified, he actually didn't mind that the two of them fought – with some duels being slow and lazy, other quick as an attacking snake – until the sun fell where they were late to dinner. Sweaty and a complete mess, Kurt complained to Blaine the whole walk back to the castle, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face nor could he discount the fact that even though exhausted, he felt more relaxed then he had all week. And though he'd never actually thank Blaine for it, he showed it in his smile, teasing jokes, and his steadfast friendship.

One of those things will be greatly challenged in the upcoming months, though neither knew of these things, nor did they remember them from that strange book they had stumbled across so long ago. Oh, if only they did, then maybe things wouldn't have happened like they would. Plans were being made, some widely known, some only known in whispered conversations, plans that challenged the boys, greatly, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>AN: This isn't much more then of a filler chapter, I apologize. It serves to act as a base for the next set of chapters where we find our boys as teens, around the same age they are in season 2. Next chapter things will start to kick up and with that, some more familiar faces. Hopefully I can keep up with a chapter a week, but I have to move cross country for school at the end of the month, so bare in mind that my time will be stretched a bit more. Thank you for reading and if you have the time, drop me a little note on how it's going.<p> 


	7. The Hunt

_An innocent trip will prove to be disastrous and more challenging to the young warriors in the next section of this tale. Beliefs are challenged in the upcoming events as the boys are confronted by things dreamed up only in their wildest, childish imaginations. Will ignorance prevail or will some grow with the new information presented to them? Will old beliefs taught throughout the generations stand true or will a new truth be unveiled?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Hunt<strong>

* * *

><p>It was morning, bright and sunny in the kingdom of Gienseng that late summer day. In the great hall found the royal family and their respected guards and servants inside, the royals enjoying a nice breakfast. Quiet, but enjoyable, again, for the royals, the servants were a bit peeked but could wait until later for their turn to eat.<p>

The King turned to his son, asking, "What are you going to do today, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed quickly before answering, "I was thinking of going hunting with some of the knights today."

His father nodded, approving, "Sounds like a sound plan. Be sure to take some of the younger knights with you, it'll be a good bonding experience."

"And do be sure to be careful," His mother chimed in with a meaningful contact of eyes.

"Yes, mother." Blaine dutifully replied, realizing he'd never quite live down how he had almost been squished in one of his first hunts by a giant bear. Or the time where he fell down a crevice hidden by the newly fallen fall leaves. Or the time after that were he had traipsed into a looter's trap, the knights then having to cut him down from the large net, fifteen feet high hanging from a tree.

Finishing his breakfast in a hurry, Blaine bid his parents farewell before leaving, Kurt at his heels. "Hungry?" Blaine asked, ready to let Kurt scamper off to the kitchens for leftovers.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. Ate with Dad before I woke you up."

Blaine grinned, "Good, then we can go rustle up the knights and get ready to go."

The pair went to the second floor, right side of the castle were most of the knights were housed and called upon some of them to accompany him on a two day hunting trip. In thirty minutes time found nine boys, packed, equipped and riding through the main gates of the castle and out to the forest. Kurt grinned at the boys they had assembled; glad to be around the younger knights as they were much more accepting of him, treating him like an honorary knight, an equal. In the next two days, while out hunting, Kurt didn't have to pretend to be a loyal, quiet servant, he didn't have to keep his tongue around others and keep his eyes down casted. Among the leaves and the trees, he was Kurt, best friend to Blaine, one of the boys. It was a nice feeling. Worth spending two days in the same outfit, out in the woods, chasing down animals and then killing them.

"Sudden decision, Prince Blaine," David called out as he rode up besides Kurt and Blaine who led the group.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The hunting trip, it's very sudden for you, sire." David clarified, raising a brow meaningfully.

Blaine flushed but tried to shrug it off, "Felt like getting out. And with coronation coming up, I knew this might be the last chance for a bit."

"Sure!" Wes chuckled, just behind David, "That's of course the reason, sire."

While Blaine turned in his seat to momentarily glare at his so called friend, who returned the look with kissy faces. Kurt felt a little lost but just occupied his time trying to figure out where exactly they were off to. Apparently Blaine wanted to explore a new area of the vast forest that spread across their lands. As he examined the passing scenery, he missed the way Blaine silently dragged his finger across his throat and pointed to both David and Wes.

Not in the least bit threatened, the two only laughed while Wes mouthed, 'We'll let you get back to your sad attempts at flirting.' They fell back through the ranks, presumably to gossip with the other boys about Blaine. Which they were, gossiping that is, though they just called it talking.

They let Kurt hound Blaine for answers as to where exactly they were headed, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Thad, Flint and Trent were too busy talking a few feet back from them. They were riding easy, just trotting, so conversation was easy.

"So you think this isn't about escaping all the coronation responsibilities and who-ha? You think this is about Kurt?" Thad asked, eyeing the two in front of him as to make sure their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Wes nodded, turning to look at the boys. "Well I'm hoping so. And when I implied otherwise, Prince Blaine was cross."

"But that doesn't mean this is solely about Kurt. He was probably just made you were imply something right in front of Kurt." Trent reasoned.

David shook his head, "No, I know Prince Blaine. He might not know it himself, but this is about Kurt. Maybe finally they can do something other than moon about the other."

Thad laughed, "Even if they do get together, they'll always moon about each other. That won't ever change."

The rest laughed, agreeing. They would forever be with the two lovebirds, but each wouldn't change a thing, Prince Blaine and Kurt were their commanders, for better and worse. And these boys were loyal to very end.

"But we still don't know if Prince Blaine is trying to seduce Kurt out here or what." Flint exclaimed.

Wes out right laughed, "Seduce? Do you really think Prince Blaine has it in him to seduce someone?"

Flint rolled his eyes, "Whatever means he'll use to get it on with Kurt, who am I to know? Sing to him, seduce him, flash him a shoulder, I don't know, nor do I want to know. But still, I want to know if that's Blaine's goal."

"Why so interested, Flint?" David called him out.

The other rolled his eyes, "I'm merely wondering if we should be backing him up here or not?"

"Back him up?" Thad questioned. "Why would Prince Blaine need backing up?"

"I dunno!" Flint threw his hand up. "Maybe we should be acting as his wing man here, helping him out. As you said, Wes, Prince Blaine hasn't ever been known to seduce someone."

"Yeah, because the only one he's ever wanted to seduce is Kurt." Wes rebutted.

"Exactly! So it's not like Prince Blaine has a lot of game or even knows what's he's doing in that aspect. He's gonna need help if he wants _Kurt_." Flint explained further, like all the others were too dumb to see.

Trent raised his eyebrow significantly at Flint's emphasis. Knowing his friend too well, Flint sighed, "What? I can't recognize when someone is good looking? I'm sure blind man Wilson who feeds the horses even knows that."

Quiet thus far, Jeff and Nick looked at each other before Jeff finally butted in, "Ignoring Flint's deep hidden crush on Kurt, if what he said was right and Prince Blaine needs our help, how exactly are we to do that?"

The boys fell silent, thoughtful as they rode on. It was a few minutes before David grinned suddenly, sitting up straight in his saddle and announced that he had an idea. All eyes on him – Kurt and Blaine still off in their own little world still – David explained, "We let Prince Blaine take down the most animals in this trip. So that way he'll look like the best warrior out of us all."

The rest looked skeptical, Nick saying, "Do you really think that'll work?"

"Yeah course!" David said with a confident grin, "How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>Very hard apparently.<p>

Because what the seven boys had forgotten was how much of a shit hunter their prince was. Talk down a bunch of warriors hell bent on war, lie to his father like the best of the crocks out there, fight and win the many tournaments Gienseng held a year, yeah, sure, Prince Blaine was golden. But hunt? No.

It was nearing nightfall of the first day, and they had one deer and two birds to their names. They had arrived at the hunting grounds Blaine had found on the map around midday, they sent little time setting up tents and resting their horses, such a practiced manner that they were able to set off fairly quickly to hunt.

It was then made obvious to the Gienseng knights that David's plan would be much harder to put into action then what they had first believed.

First it should be noted by the knights that they knew their prince tried. He did. He had grown up hunting in these woods, he had learned everything they had learned, he practiced, he memorized everything that was needed, he just had poor execution. Blaine knew how to walk quietly, he often did around the castle when he was sneaking around and exploring with Kurt, but in the forest, he foot always managed to find that one little twig that somehow managed to sound like a explosion. It was like every twig in the forest was magnetized to his feet. By nightfall, Thad had counted a total of seventeen loses of prey to Blaine setting on a twig and setting the animal into a runaway sprint.

Then, on the off chance that Blaine didn't scare off the poor creature by stepping on something, he'd prepare his crossbow, line it up with practice ease and then take his shot. A crap shot. A shot that was a mile too far right or left or high or low or sometimes just flung five feet in front of him.

The young men cannot fault their prince for trying, but oh do they wish he'd stop. He only cost them their dinner and breakfast a hundred times over.

As twilight began to fall, they called it quits and retreated; mug covered, leaves in hair, exhausted and slightly (more than) frustrated, they found their way back to their campsite. Weary, Kurt collapsed next to the firewood that Flint had collected on the way back. Wes and David set about lighting it, knocking each other as they raced to see who could light it first. Kurt stretched, back arching and arms overhead. Blaine of course didn't notice this, nor did he have to look away before his knights noticed him staring.

"You are rubbish. I don't know how you demand respect from this lot when you can't even kill a blind boar." Kurt drawled out as he picked his hair clean from the nastiness of the forest. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he wouldn't be able to properly bathe for another day.

"Okay, first of all, that boar was not blind." Blaine stated, ignoring the snicks and the agreements with Kurt on that issue before moving on. "And, and," he stumbled over his words, swallowing thickly when Kurt arched a brow at him with a smirk. "Oh shut up, you!" he finally said with a glare.

Kurt laughed outright, "Okay, I won't say anything further on your dismal hunting skills, or really, lack thereof."

Behind Kurt, Nick glared over at David who shook his head with a shrug. How was he to know that Blaine couldn't hunt to save his life and that Kurt would spend most of his day mocking the boy and not swooning over him?

They cooked their dinner, the one thing they succeeded in killing before Blaine managed to muck it up. Banter was in abundance as they – all equal- sat around the fire, staving off the cold.

"…And then Wes had the audacity to keep flirting with the duchess even when her husband showed up!" Trent cackled as the rest of the boys hooted in laughter.

Wes held up his hands, "In my defense, everyone knows that her husband has a younger mistress. I just wanted to know if she was interested in having her own younger mister."

"You're so bad." Jeff laughed, clutching at his stomach with a bent head, blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not the worst!" Wes tried to defend himself, "If you want a story, let me tell you about the time Flint here got really drunk at the cavern on the way back from a trip to the outer villages."

Flint's hand rushed up to cover his blushing face, shaking his head, "Oh please no, not this story!"

Wes ignored him and continued on with a laugh, "So it started with this bird…"

* * *

><p>Hours ticked away as the boys told their stories, one after another until their cheeks hurt from smiling and their ribs ached from laughing. It wasn't too soon before the embarrassing stories had run dry and the little of their personal lives they had were all caught up. So the young men, the young knights, slowly began to do what they only did when it was just the nine of them – sing.<p>

It's never really known when exactly that they started, or who really started it, maybe it was Kurt, maybe it was Blaine, maybe it was neither and one of the others. But one thing that was certain was that they sang when the night fell and the silence became too much to bear. They sang songs of summer and of celebration, they sang songs of epics and tales told amongst generations, and sometimes when the time called for it, voices blending together, they sang of grief and sorrows of death.

And in those moments, voices together, strong and clear in the night, in those simple moments, they were more together then they ever were. One. Equal. The protectors of Gienseng, united.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the conspirators awake before their Prince and their friend. Whispering and shaking off the morning dew, they lit the fire once more, huddling close around the flames, they tried to plan once more.<p>

"Are we still sure Blaine is trying to get with Kurt today?" Trent whispered, eyeing the two lumps lying a bit away, dead to the world.

Thad nodded, "Yes, of course he is. But does that mean we're suppose to help Blaine? Does he really need our help?" Everyone turned to stare at Thad. He winced, "Right, right, yeah he does need our help. Desperately."

"What if we split up to hunt today and have them go on a little trip together." Nick suggested.

Flint shook his head, "No, that'll only annoy Kurt even more. I suggest no hunting today. I don't know if I can take it anymore." Everyone hummed their agreement, grimacing over the disaster that was yesterday.

"So what are we suppose to do? Have one of us hit on Kurt to make Blaine jealous and finally confess his feelings?" Jeff asked.

David shook his head, "That has disaster written all over it." He then grinned, "Unless Flint wants to give it a try?"

Flint flicked him off as the tips of his ears grew red, "Oh shut up, David!"

No further plans could be made as Kurt rustled, waking. The boys froze and watched silently as Kurt rubbed at his eyes, then finding Blaine still asleep next to him, before kicking at him. "Wake up you lazy bastard." Kurt growled voice deep with sleep.

Blaine swatted him away before rolling over and clutched at his bag, which served as his pillow for the night. "Five more minutes, Kurt," the boy mumbled softly.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt let him sleep, and stood, stretching. He stopped mid stretch though as he found seven pairs of eyes watching him. Quirking a brow he asked, "Um, guys?"

Realizing what terrible secret planners they were, there was a sudden burst of motion as they all made to seem like they hadn't been staring at the two of them. They all began talking at once, turning their back on the other two and busying themselves with starting breakfast.

Shrugging off their weirdness, a common occurrence with the young knights, he rubbed at his face with his free hand, wondering to the far side of their campsite. Kurt gathered up his things to go dress and see if they had enough water so he could at least wash his face.

Or that's what he would have done if there hadn't been soft rustling coming from the forest in front of him. Falling short, he bent down to slip out the dagger he kept strapped to his boot at all times. Armed, he crept forward, ears straining, body humming as adrenaline began to course through his veins. He was probably being silly, this was a forest, the bushes rustled all the time, it was probably some kind of animal or something of that sort. But Kurt felt, like that wasn't the case, like, there was someone there, he just couldn't see them. Staring, ears peeled, Kurt slowly crept forward silently.

Everything was still as Kurt stood prepared, and in a blink a person appeared at the edge of the clearing. Gripping the dagger tighter, Kurt barked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You need to leave. These parts of the forest have become dangerous. Leave now before it's too late." The strange man spoke clearly and slowly. Many different shades of colors made up his raggedy appearance as his clothes were but rags tied together to form a full shirt and pants. His head was also wrapped, along with a small square of fabric tied around the lower portion of his face. The only thing visible were vibrant green eyes.

Kurt inched forward, no derailed, "Again, who are you? What danger lies here? We could help."

Two others appeared behind him and stared silently. The first shook his head, "No, little one. You could not possibly help."

"Yes, we could," Blaine's voice said from behind Kurt's left shoulder as he stepped even with him. "My name is Prince Blaine and it is my duty to protect these lands. If someone is causing trouble we'll stop him."

Kurt felt the other boys fall in line behind him, no doubt with their arms crossed mincingly or with their chest puffed out with dignity.

"Not someone," One of the other tattered persons said, shorter of the two, and as they approached closer, Kurt could see that it was a woman, her auburn hair spilling loose from her turban. "Something."

"Whatever it is, let us help. Please." Kurt pleaded, his knife lowered and at his side, but not completely put away.

The three others were silent, though their eyes never left the group of boys before them, Kurt had a feeling that they were communicating, somehow. "It is agreed then. The prince and his companions can try to come to our aid." The first to appear said, though his eyes never left Kurt's.

Kurt felt Blaine clasp him on the shoulder, "Then it is agreed. Give us a few minutes to gather what we need and you can lead on." Blaine spoke with clear determination, but with his tight grip on Kurt's shoulder, he knew that Blaine had noticed how the three strangers had only eyes for Kurt.

The three nodded and the nine boys quickly gathered up their weapons, water, some food, and their courage. Ready, they gathered behind Blaine and followed wordlessly the three strangers.

In the back of the line, Jeff nudged Nick, "Hey, do you think this is a good idea?"

Nick shrugged and whispered back, "Doesn't matter if I think it's a good idea. Blaine does, and so does Kurt. It's our job to make sure the two of them get back to the castle in one piece."

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, course. I just, this is sudden. If there was trouble out here why haven't any of the patrolling knights said anything?"

"Don't know," Nick glanced around him, "Maybe it's a new development. Maybe they don't come this way. This isn't really a well-explored area of the Arainene forest."

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Thad asked over his shoulder.

"How hot your sister is and how we're gonna go about wooing her." Nick grinned.

Thad's eyes narrowed, "If you so much as shake her hand I will cut off your limbs and force you to lick my boots clean every night."

"Ouch, Thad. What happened to brotherly knight love and all that?" Jeff leaned forward and threw his arms over Thad's shoulder in an awkward hug while they continued to march onward.

"It died the moment you thought about my sister in that way. The moment you even acknowledged her presence." Thad nearly growled and shook off the blond boy.

"So you want me to pretend she doesn't even exist. How rude!" Nick pouted.

"Yes. Be rude by ignoring her. As long as you're doing that then I don't have to plot out your death, however fun that could be."

Nick clutched at his heart, "Oh how you wound me, Thad!"

"Oh how I wish I _could_ wound you, Nick!" he whispered harshly as Trent and Flint looked back at the three of them.

"Something the matter, children?" Trent asked with a grin.

Thad smiled back thinly, "Just making sure Nick and Jeff understand something."

"Good!" Flint added, "As long as you three aren't crying over going after this mysterious evil creature."

"Any word from the front what we up against?" Jeff asked.

Flint shrugged, "No, Blaine's asking questions but they seem to only be answering Kurt's. Weird."

"That is strange," Thad asked, the five boys exchanging nervous glances.

"They've only said it's a creature, but not one we've ever faced before and that it's killed fourteen of their people in the last month." Flint continued.

"Sounds fun!" Nick beamed. The others couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Wonder what it looks like," Trent said softly, eyes scanning the forest around them.

He didn't have to wonder long.

A scream rippled through the forest and instantly the boys were pulled out their weapons, ready. They formed a wobbly oval shape as they all faced their backs inward, eyes peeled outwards.

"What was that?" David asked tensely, his favorite crossbow lined up with his eye as he looked around.

"It's coming," The nameless woman said, pulling a dagger out from her waistband.

The ground beneath their feet shook, the trees swayed like it was storming as the leaves rained to the earth. The shaking grew closer as did the sound of a tramped of animals. A deafening howl filled the air. The boys flinched to cover their ears but refrained, weapons raised and ready.

"Steady!" Blaine screamed, though his voice was lost in a concert of noises.

Like a shadow melting from the wall, a creature as tall as the trees themselves barreled towards the top half of the oval, right for the three unnamed people, Kurt and Blaine on either side. The other boys scrambled to form a second line behind the five. As it grew closer, the more the ground began to quake, cracks forming and ruining the ground as they splintered. Trees fell like stacks of hay as the creature swatted them out of its way.

Another growl, louder then the first echoed. Closer still it came, and it was mere seconds of its approach where they were able to fully see this creature. It had leathery gray skin and dark patches of hair covered what wasn't visible, across its entire body. Walking on two legs that were the size of three large oaks bundled together. Same with its massive arms, lumpy like muscles but wrong; they were also disproportionate as they hung to the beast 'knees'. The bulbous head was misshaped with fiery yellow eyes, blazing and crazy. Teeth the size of a fully-grown man forked out from where the mouth would be, yellowed and grisly. Worst of all was the enormous horns jutting from its temples.

That was all Kurt could take in before the creature was descending upon them and realizing the gravity of the beast, they group of people dove out of the way, left and right, to avoid being squished like a little spider under its heel.

Scrambling up, a couple of the boys took aim and fired quickly at its stomach, but the arrows just rebounded, not even breaking the creature's tough hid. The massive monster growled at the annoyance and swung loosely, hitting a tree. Running, Flint and David lunged out of the way of the timbering tree. Nick ran close, as the others still trying to use their bows to distract it, he was able to get under the creature and tried to slice at its feet, the only thing he was able to reach. He yelled as he darted around the feet, trying to avoid being trampled underneath. He looked at the damage, nothing. Running free, he looked for Blaine and for a moment they were connected, long enough for Nick to shake his head, wordlessly communicating the lack of affect a sword had against this beast.

Swearing under his breath, Blaine kept his eye on the monster whilst trying to find Kurt in the mayhem. Between diving in different directions, fighting, avoiding being crushed under a tree, and more fighting, the tight pack of boys had been split up terribly. Diving to the floor, Blaine avoided becoming a flying missile as the creature tried to reach down and bat the small humans away. It was Kurt who found Blaine and he tugged him up off the ground.

"You okay?" Kurt screamed into Blaine's ear, trying to be heard over the noises of the beast and of the other's war cries.

Blaine nodded, breathless before managing, "What are we going to do, Kurt? I don't know how to fight this!"

Kurt couldn't answer as he was too busy moving backwards as the beast took a wobbly step forward. The creature's arms swayed as it tried to regain its balance, and Kurt was suddenly in its way. He saw it, no time to move, he felt the hand like brick crash into him. A whistle of the air in his ears was all he heard before a mighty crack vibrating down his body. He crumbled to the ground, at the base of the tree he had been flung into at inhuman speeds. His face was buried in the fallen leaves, blood pounded and rushed, pouring from his wounds. Pain. So much pain. Then nothing, as darkness was swift to overtake him.

He didn't hear Blaine's scream. He didn't see him rush over to him. He didn't feel Blaine's hands on him. He didn't see how Blaine's eyes leaked tears at the relief to find him still breathing. He didn't see the renewed strength overtake Blaine as he charged back into the fray.

He didn't see anything, as he lay unconscious.

But not for long.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but with my beta going through and recovering from Hurricane Irene, I'm just glad she's okay. And I'm now in the middle of a cross-country move, so I will try and update soon. Thanks for waiting and reading! Hope you all enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
